The Bons Vivants
by Guyana Rose
Summary: Bon Vivant - A person who enjoys a sociable & luxurious lifestyle. Senior Year is finally here. The Gleeks have decided that it's time to break away from the shackles of their small minded town…in the best of ways.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Bon Vivant - A person who enjoys a sociable & luxurious lifestyle.  
Senior Year is finally here. The Gleeks have decided that it's time to break away from the shackles of their small minded town…in the best of ways.

**A/N:** First, this is not solely a Mercedes & Rachel story. They feature heavy in all aspects of it, and are at the epicenter, but it's not just about them. To the anon that asked for a Mercedes & Rachel fic, if you're reading, this **IS NOT** it. I'm still working that one out; although I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter. If you look close enough you'll see a little bit of plot. Outside of that this is really a collection of every dirty thing that has gone through my twisted imagination; there are … hmm … many interesting things going through my head pretty much twenty-four seven and I figured I should do something with them. With that said not everything in this will be for everyone. This story will include: orgies, girl!peen, man!gina, slash, femslash, & any other kinks that my muse may toss at me. I am also open to prompts; send me what you think up & if I can use it, I'll most certainly write it in & give you the credit for the idea.

Most of this will be in first person; if I do switch to third person it will be noted.

Currently Unbetaed; please excuse the mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B. If OCs are introduced, they will be noted.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Rachel's P.O.V.

I'm so sick of this. Can I not have one damn day of peace? There's only one more week of school left; you would think these assholes would have better things to do with their time than to continually fuck with me. It's like they're trying to get everything they can in before summer break starts.

Damn it! There goes another punching bag. Figgins is surely going to make me pay for that one. It's the forth one I've busted over the past month. I've been coming down to the school's weight room for the last two months. It used to be just after school a couple days a week to work out my frustrations; but these past three weeks I've been coming down here every day. I've even skipped classes sometimes; like today. I should be in Glee right now but it's my last class of the day and then there's our regular club meeting right after and I just can't deal with the fucking drama right now. Schue's been getting on my ass because I've been giving away solos; he says I need to start participating again, whatever that means. I scream I want solos, I'm a selfish bitch that needs to learn to be a team player; I turn down solos, and I'm not 'participating' enough. I can't bloody win for losing.

I've had to change my clothes three times today. Three. Fucking. Times. What the hell? I hate this school! Half of these fucktards can't even read at their grade level but they call me the loser. I should probably stop beating the hell out of this punching bag because sand is starting to spill everywhere with each new punch I throw, but right now, I don't care. If I don't keep myself occupied down here, I'm going to fucking go ham and these idiots won't know what hit them.

I got slushied early this morning. Oddly enough, I was okay with that. Usually that means that I won't have to deal with it for the rest of the day; but not today though. No, I got slushied again at lunch and then again walking to sixth period. I swear I wanted to break Azimio's arm off for that shit. It's always him or that jackass from the Rugby team. Luckily Tina and Mike were nearby and we snuck into the Cheerios' locker room so I could get cleaned up. There may have also been some stress relieving activities involving both of their mouths on my rod and Mike and I double penetrating Tina and fucking her till she couldn't even tell you her name. Sex with those two is always fun.

Mike had accidentally walked in on me changing at a Glee party I had a couple of years back. He said he'd keep my secret which I knew meant he'd only tell Tina. Later on when the party was over and people started crashing they ended up in my room and one thing led to another and I lost my virginity that night.

Yeah, that's right; I'm not built like other girls. And you know what? I'm getting pretty sick of hiding it. Now that I think about it I suppose I hide a lot of things. The state of my anatomy below the belt, the fact that when it comes to sexuality I suppose I'd be labeled bi but I prefer to think of myself as a fluid lover, the fact that even though they get on my nerves I think the Unholy Trinity are beyond hot and almost every time I look at Santana's ass my dick gets hard and I want to take her somewhere and fuck her senseless, the fact that I can't stand argyle and I only wear it so the slushies don't fuck up my cute shit, the fact that being in the same room with Mercedes turns me on even more than watching Santana, the fact that I'm a muay thai badass in fight club because I can put down dudes three times my size with one well placed kick, I'm really not supposed to talk about that one though; and last but not least, the fact that pretty much everything these people think they know about me is simply a mask I let them see.

I step away from the busted punching bag and move over to the wooden dummy. I only have a light wrapping over my hands because I forgot my gloves at home. My fists are starting to throb a little bit but I can take it. Hell I've dealt with much worse in fight club. Joining fight club is one of the best things that came out of me and Noah dating a year ago. Mike, Tina, and Matt are all in it too. For me it's mainly stress relief, but it's also good cash flow.

Puck's known about me since forever; we've had some very satisfying times together. Although whenever he starts talking to me about Mercedes I want to deck him. It's his fault I can't be around her too much anymore because I keep dreaming about her in my bed with my tongue, and other parts, buried inside her. Fucking boy; we've gotten into a habit of trading sex stories, not quite sure how that even happened, because he gets way more sex than I do. Which brings me back to my problem; the only reason he gets more is because I'm hiding. I mean nothing against Noah, he definitely knows how to work his mouth, but my dick is bigger and he doesn't have much technique. Sex is like an art form to me; and like everything else I want to know about, I've studied it in great detail.

So I guess now that I'm officially 'coming out' as they say, I'll just have to bide my time and take up residence in the weight room until this school year is over. But then again … I suppose that could be considered hiding too. Screw McKinley High School, I can't wait to get out of here.

The final bell just rang signifying the end of the school day. Good, the miscreants are leaving. This wooden dummy really isn't that stable; or maybe I'm just hitting it too hard. Whatever, better I break a few pieces of work out equipment than break the jocks that insist on messing with me; assholes.

* * *

Mercedes' P.O.V.

The first part of practice is finally over. Mr. Schue keeps looking towards the door and checking his watch waiting for Rachel to show up. Although from what I've heard I doubt she will today. Getting slushied three times in the span of a few hours is too much for anybody to take. I'm glad he's walking into his office and giving us a few minutes break right now. I think I'll go find Rachel and skip the rest of practice. We didn't make it past Regionals this year so I'm not even sure why we're having a meeting anyway. Tina told me Rachel would likely be in the weight room so that's where I'm heading. Rachel, Kurt, and I used to hang out a lot, but we barely see her outside of school and Glee stuff anymore. Kurt and I have wanted to talk to her about her absence but she's proven to be pretty slippery to catch lately. I can hear what sounds like some pretty heavy hits echoing into the hallway. I was hoping to catch Rachel alone but I guess someone is already in there with her.

Okay, didn't expect that. I'm standing in the doorway and the only person I see in the room is Rachel going to town and landing some pretty heavy blows on some wooden thing. Her hair is in a ponytail and she's wearing baggy basketball shorts and a sports bra. I don't think I've ever seen her looking that casual or … that pissed. I look around the room and notice sand pooled under a busted punching bag; I wonder if she did that. I glance back at her when I hear a cracking sound. Well, that answers my previous question. She just broke two pegs on the wooden thing she was practicing on and damn.

"Rachel!"

Half of the wooden post is now lying on the floor because she kicked the holy hell out of it.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me as she walks over to a bench and takes a drink of her water like nothing just happened.

"Um, lovely to see you too Diva."

"Sorry. Just … a little on edge."

"A little? I'd say you need some anger management."

"This is my anger management," she shrugs.

I suppose her breaking things down here is better than her hurting anyone and getting herself into serious trouble.

"What was that you were doing?" I'm curious, it looked kind of cool and it's obviously effective.

"Muay Thai. I've studied it since I was about five. Despite the destruction you see it actually helps relax me."

"You still look kind of tense to me."

She does look tense and dare I say … kind of enticing with sweat glistening on her muscles and what not. I did come down here to see if she's okay but I can't help my mind flashing to the very naughty things that Puck has told me about her. I've had some pretty intense wet dreams as a result. I made the mistake of telling Kurt about one of them and the boy tackled me with a bear hug and started singing something about his besties getting married. He's such the drama queen. Nobody's talking about getting married or even dating; quite frankly I just want to bone and see if what Puck's been saying is true or not. But of course I couldn't tell Kurt that, he doesn't know about Rachel's body build nor does he know that me and Puck have some very hot make out sessions at least twice a week. Hell, the boy doesn't even know I lost my virginity sophomore year. I guess no one here but the person I lost it to would though.

"I have a lot of stress to work off that's all. Shouldn't you be in Glee?" she asks as she takes a few steps away from me.

"I wanted to come check on you; see if you were okay after the slushie showers you got."

Something's up with her and I don't know what. Every step I take towards her she moves back. She's trying to make it look casual but I'm no fool. What is wrong with … wait a minute; I wonder?

"I'm fine, just a little pissed off that's all. Sorry again for snapping at you."

She says all that then walks over to the free weights.

"I understand that. Tell you what, I'll go change then you can maybe teach me some of those moves you were doing. What do you say?"

"I-I-I'm … I think I'm actually going to be leaving soon, so maybe some other time?"

Oh no Miss Thing, you're not getting off that easy.

"Come on Diva it's been forever since we hung out. Kurt and I do miss you, you know."

She's staring at the ground while setting the free weights back down so she doesn't see me in the mirror walking up behind her. She's a bit startled when she finally turns around. Her eyes slip down and she licks her lips while oogling my chest. Only a few seconds go by before she looks in my eyes again; but it was long enough.

"I can … probably talk to Puck or Mike would probably be better a-and see if he'll train you if you really want to learn; he's a much better trainer than I would be. I think you'd most likely hate me after just one training session."

"Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?"

"I'm n-not, I'm just saying, I mean … you know how I am in Glee when people start making mistakes; take that and multiply it by a hundred. That's how much of a stickler I am for proper technique when doing Muay Thai. I should um … probably clean a little bit of my mess up before I leave anyway so I don't really have the time to show you anything right now."

She mumbles the last part and tries to walk away from me but she doesn't get far; my hand squeezing her hip stops her movement. Her eyes close as I move closer to her and her breathing is getting heavy. I had to pull her to the side a little and that caused my hip to ghost across the hard-on I thought I'd seen forming earlier. Seems like I'm not the only curious one here.

"Why have you been avoiding me and Kurt?"

"I haven't been avoiding Kurt."

Her eyes are still closed while she talks.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," she whispers.

I can practically feel the heat coming from between her legs.

"Try me."

She takes a few deep breathes then opens her eyes and the look of lust I see in them is putting me in a state of overheating. She grabs my hip and pulls me closer while placing her hand over mine and sliding it up from her hip to her stomach. You could never tell from the fugly sweaters she wears but she has deliciously defined obliques and I swear you could bounce coins off her six-pack. She slides my hand to the top of her shorts and licks her lips.

"I've been avoiding you because," she guides my hand into her shorts until my fingers are wrapped around her thick length, "that happens every time I'm around you for more than a few minutes. It's become somewhat easy to control in Glee or our other shared classes, but in closer quarters … _she_ kind of has a mind of her own. You can blame Noah for that."

"Oh really? Why would I blame him?"

I have a pretty good idea why, but I'm wondering what exactly Puck's been saying. Plus it gives me something random to talk about while I slide my fist up and down her cock. She closes her eyes and let's a moan escape her lips from the friction I'm creating. Puck really wasn't lying; she does have a lot going on down there.

"We've um, gotten into the habit of telling each other about our sexual interactions. He speaks _very_ highly of you."

Her hand that was covering mine is now gripping my hip and pulling me just a little closer.

"You do know he and I haven't actually had sex right?"

I'm only saying that because Puck's a boy and they tend to exaggerate.

"He told me."

"What else did he tell you?"

"That your lips are as soft as they look … and your pussy taste better than cookies at Christmas time and … other things of that nature. It's all made me rather curious … a-and unable to control myself at times … as you can now see."

Yes, I can see. Her bulging anatomy is twitching in my fist. Touching it isn't enough; no. The leak in between my thighs could use some good pipe work. Thanks to Puck I've been having wet dreams of riding her pipe for awhile now; I think we'll have to make arrangements for that particular wet dream to come true.

"Mercedes."

The way she whispers my name sounds like a quiet moan, and all it does is make me wetter. Her eyes are closed again and my hand speeds up ever so slightly. I lean forward and brush my lips against hers. After a few minutes I grant her entrance and her tongue feels like velvet against mine.

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V.

I _must_ be having the best daydream ever. Ow; I had to pinch myself to make sure. I'm actually kissing Mercedes while her hand is down the front of my shorts massaging mini-me. And it feels so fucking good; but I have to stop. If I don't, I'm going to want more and I don't want to assume that just because she's giving me a hand job and we're kind of making out in the middle of the weight room that it means she wants to have sex with me.

I pull her hand out of my pants and make a mental note that she seems reluctant to let go. She doesn't let me step out of our kiss though. She pulls out my ponytail and tangles her fingers in my hair and pulls slightly which makes me moan so she does it again. Having my hair pulled is a big turn on.

Puck does it a lot when I'm going down on him. He knows if he gives my hair enough tugs at the right intervals he's going to end up hiding a limp the next day because I fucked him so good. One time I even made him squirt out of his ass; how's that for skill.

My arms are wrapped around her waist and I'm holding her as tightly as she's holding me. I want very much to grab a hold of the two juicy looking chunks of flesh that are just below my hands right now, but again, I don't want to assume that it would be okay and ruin the moment. I can feel myself leaking precum and I know I really need to stop but her lips are so damn soft. I find the strength to pull away and I kiss her cheek and earlobe before swiping my tongue behind her ear and she makes the sexiest sound I've ever heard; I can't help but repeat the action so I can hear it again. I'm making another mental note to revisit that spot if this does go farther.

"We should stop," I barely manage to whisper.

"Why?"

I wasn't expecting that to be her answer; maybe there's hope.

"We're at school."

Not that I hadn't done things of this nature at school before, but that was behind a locked door. Anybody could have walked in on us and anybody could still walk in on us; and I want more than just a quick fuck right now.

"Then let's not be at school."

She looks at me to make sure she's getting the message across.

"Are you sure?"

A smile forms on her face and she answers with a nod.

"Okay, just let me get a quick shower first." I know I'm really sweaty right now & I'd like to be as fresh as possible if this is really going to happen.

While I showered I had her get her things from her locker and meet up with me at Figgins' office. He doesn't comment or ask questions, he just shakes his head and accepts the check I give him. He knows what it's for.

We walk out to my Audi and I put our things in the backseat then open the door for her. I see her checking out the interior as I slide into the driver seat.

"Tinted windows?" she asks.

"I like my privacy," I reply. She quirks her eyebrow and gives me a look that makes me blush. Mini-me is starting to twitch again because for a split second I thought about how much I enjoyed that privacy when I got to school this morning.

"And when did you last enjoy this privacy?"

Is she reading my mind right now?

"Um, this … morning," I answer nervously. I'm not sure how she's going to take that.

"Is that like voyeur tendencies or all the hot girls running around just got to you or something?"

"A bit of both maybe; it was only two girls and we were the only ones here."

"Ooo story time, do tell."

I have to chuckle a bit because she reminded me of Noah for a minute. I started the car up so I could put the a/c on. Right before I started talking we saw Principal Figgins leave the building. I don't know why, but I had to wait until he pulled out of the lot. Sex talk with him in sight was just not working for me. Once he left I turned to face her in my seat and just stared at her for a minute.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for staring," get it together Rachel she's going to think you're such a bloody tool, "I think you're really beautiful Mercedes."

And just like that I'm speechless again because she's smiling at me. I turn my head away from her for a bit to try to hide the fact that I'm blushing. Once I compose myself I begin speaking.

"Anyhoo; I got here really early today because I wanted to use the weight room before school started. I noticed the janitor wasn't here yet so I just parked, turned off the car and waited. After about ten maybe fifteen minutes Brittany pulled into the parking lot; well, skidded into the lot would be more accurate. All the spaces open and she parked right in front of me; her front end facing mine. I thought she was alone, but that was quickly disproven. As soon as the car turned off her seat dropped back, her legs went up and Santana crawled in between them."

"Well damn," Mercedes laughed.

"Oh it gets better. So, yeah I was kind of tempted to release some tension viewing that but it didn't take very long for Britt cum at all. I assumed that the reason I didn't see Santana in the first place is because obviously she was handling business on the drive over."

"Mmm, road-head is quite lovely," Mercedes interjected.

That makes me pause; I've never had road-head so I wouldn't know, but the way she said that definitely let me know that she'd received it. Of course my pervy mind is now wondering if I mention the fact that I've never had it would she consider doing it … ugh, focus Rachel; finish the story.

"So, once Britt got her legs back down she had the grand idea of getting out of the car and she pulled Santana with her. I just got this car so not many people know it's mine. They couldn't see me through the tinted glass but I got the feeling that Brittany knew I was there."

"How?"

"She winked at me."

"Gotta hand it to her, people can say whatever they want about her, but she is nothing short of bold."

"Believe me I wholeheartedly agree with you on that point. So the step out of the car and Brittany pulled Santana to lean on her as she leaned on the hood of the car. Santana was nervous for about five seconds because she couldn't tell if the car was occupied or not but Brittany whispered something to her and she calmed down. I don't know what she told her but while whispering to Santana is when Brittany looked right at me and winked. That's when things got really … interesting."

How does she expect me to keep talking when she's cupping me? And there goes my belt and button and zipper and … oohh dear God.

"I know that's not the end of the story Rachel."

No it's not woman; but it's kind of hard to talk when your hand is moving up and down on my dick. No pun intended.

"S-sorry," fuck that feels good, "they started kissing and Brittany started raising Santana's skirt up; she didn't … mmm … she wasn't wearing her spanks or underwear."

"Do you ever just want to hold her down and leave bite marks on her ass."

Bloody hell I think I'm falling in love.

"You too?" I swear I thought it was just me.

"I'm not blind. I keep my intimate thoughts close to the chest, but that doesn't mean I don't look. What about Quinn?"

"Oh God don't get me started on that work of art; can we say unf?"

She giggles and besides being beyond turned the hell on, it makes me smile.

"What happened next?"

Back to business; I do like how the lady thinks.

"They stayed in that same position for awhile; just kissing while Brittany had Santana's ass on display for me. After a few minutes I couldn't help it; I started jerking off. It was hot; Brittany obviously knowing I was watching. Then she," fucking hell, "oohh fuck!"

Okay, I know I said I wanted her to give me head, but I so did not expect to get it. Her mouth is so warm.

"Just because my mouth is occupied doesn't mean I'm not listening," she pauses for a moment to tell me.

"Right … sorry … mmm … okay," I take a few breaths before continuing, "Brittany spun Santana around and spread her legs. Our cars were close enough for Santana to rest her leg on so I got a really … really good view, she was so wet. In hindsight, had I been brave enough I would have joined them; or at least pulled them into my car."

I can feel the vibrations of her giggling against my shaft and believe it or not I think I just got harder.

"How bad did you want to feel her wetness around your shaft?" she asks me.

In all honestly because of the sex fog that my mind was in while I was watching, I might have promised her my first born child. But still…

"Not nearly as badly as I wish I could feel yours."

I make sure to hold her eyes while I answer her. Because I really don't think she knows how badly I've wanted her. I've had wet dreams about her that made me cum in my sleep. I've had to run to my car to relieve myself sometimes because I got so hot just watching her walk down the hallway.

I stare at her mouth as she holds her bottom lip captive between her teeth. The almost immediate reply I get comes out in the form of a deep grown. When my eyes meet hers again I see my own need looking back at me. That plants a question in my mind. Does she want me just as bad?

"Close your eyes," she orders me.

I do as I'm told without another word. I think about continuing the story but I don't think she wants to listen right now; so I lean back in my seat and enjoy the sensation of her mouth in my most guarded secret. I feel a bit of movement but it barely pay it any attention. I'm picturing me and her outside my car in the same positions Brittany and Santana were in. Only difference would be I'd lay her on her back and have her moaning my name while I moved inside her. The touch of her hand on mine brings me down out of the clouds a bit.

"Finish the story Rachel," her sultry voice assaults my ear drums.

She's moving my hand over smooth skin; feels like her thighs but … oh … my … damn. That's what that bit of movement was; she took her pants and panties off. I open my eyes a bit and I see she's positioned herself across the front seats in a way that will give me access to her lower region while she keeps doing what she's been doing. I'm glad now that I got the cushioned top for the median because that could've been hell on her ribs and as good as this feels, I would've stopped her because I don't want her uncomfortable. My eyes fall shut and my head falls back again as her hand guides mine over the back of her thighs and to her core. She's warm and wet and soft and her clit feels like its throbbing and … fuck I'm supposed to be talking.

"Um," I clear my throat to buy myself a bit more time to enjoy the feel of her, "so, Brittany made sure I had a really … really good view of her fingers making circles on Santana's clit."

I have to take a few breaths again because she's starting to moan and it sounds so damn sexy.

"Santana slid her hand under her Cheerio top and started massaging one of her breasts. Then Brittany moved her hand behind Santana and…"

I don't know if I'm going to be able to finish this story. She's killing me.

"She teased her a little bit and got her fingers really slick then entered her from the back with three fingers. They were going slow at first but I think Brittany realized we were all on borrowed time so she sped up and Santana's voice started echoing around the empty lot. Brittany held her tightly with her free arm around her abdomen. Santana used her free hand to rub her clit while Brittany whispered stuff in her ear."

I have to pause again. I can feel her walls clenching around my fingers; not that I'm complaining about the position we're in but I really want to feel them grip my dick like that.

"I-it didn't take … much longer for Santana to cum … and … I-I came at the … uuhh … same time she did."

Her hips are moving in time with my fingers, which happen to be moving in time with my hips. She's starting to stroke me faster as she sucks on the head of my cock. Her moans are getting higher and higher; I think she's as close as I am.

"Mer-cedes … aahh … I'm gonna cu…"

The syllable of the word I was trying to say gets cut off because I feel her walls clamp down on me and her hot juices start running down my hand. That pushes me right over the edge with her.

It's not until we've been still for a few moments that my brain starts processing. I just felt Mercedes Jones cum. _I_ made Mercedes Jones cum. And … I came in her mouth at the same time. The more those lines repeat over and over again in my mind, the harder I feel myself getting again.

"Well well, you don't take long to rebound do you," she says as she looks at me and settles back into the passenger seat.

She makes no move to cover her exposed parts and neither do I.

"Noah obviously hasn't told you everything if that surprises you," I reply.

Her eyes seem to darken at that. Good. I want her to have that reaction. I want her to know how hot she makes me and how quick I can be ready for her.

* * *

Mercedes P.O.V.

Well damn; what does a girl say to that? My eyes are drawn to her sex as she slowly strokes it to full hardness. Neither of us pays attention to anything else until we hear car doors closing. Forgot all about Glee; everyone's leaving now. I see Brittany and Santana walking to Brittany's car; Santana gets in but Brittany … she's … is she staring at me? There's a smirk forming on her face and then she winks at me and gets in the car. She says something to Santana; I think I can guess what from the way Santana's jaw dropped as they pulled out of the space. I look back at Rachel when I hear her chuckling.

"I told you. Freaky isn't it?"

"Very."

"Not to be rude Miss Jones, but I thought we were supposed to _not_ be at school," she says.

"Well if you're in that big of a hurry to get my clothes back on," I say with barely there smirk.

"Not at all, I'd just rather have more room to move around so that I am able to maximize _your_ pleasure."

She starts to carefully tuck her hard-on away but I lean over and kiss her, halting her movement.

"Then start the car and drive, let me take care of this for you," I say as my fist curls around her thick shaft.

She does what I ask without question. Who knew Rachel Berry could be so submissive? One more week of school left; I think this is the start of what will be a very good summer.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Bon Vivant - A person who enjoys a sociable & luxurious lifestyle.

A/N: Currently Unbetaed; please excuse the mistakes. Don't forget to leave me prompts if you think of any :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B. If OCs are introduced, they will be noted.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mercedes' P.O.V.

I really can't wait to get to school. It's the last year I'm going to have to deal with Lima and damn if heads aren't going to roll when they get a load of me and my homegirl. I pull into student parking and see her car. I have to chuckle to myself because I'm sure by now there are a few jocks limping around. That slushie shit was not going to be happening this year. I step out of my car and grab my things. I smirk as I approach the building because eyes are already following me. And shit, they fucking should be. My hair looks fabulous, my smoky eyes are oh so alluring, the corset that I'm wearing under my mesh t-shirt makes the twins look real nice, my black knee-high heeled boots are so on point, and the skin-tight hip huggers that are painted onto my lower half have my ass and hips looking like steak and potatoes. And no a diva is not being cocky; she's just paying attention to all the boys trying to hide the fact that their dicks are getting hard just by watching a sista walk. I must admit that it does make the nether regions tingle. What's getting me really hot though? Seeing some of the boys jump in front of their girlfriends trying to block my view because they don't like the way their ladies are staring. Like it's my fault they don't have the right equipment.

"What's up sexy?"

I have to stop walking because Puckerman's hand is now on my ass and he actually thinks its okay. I grab his hand at the wrist and do a little twist movement that Rachel showed me. I twist Puck's hand behind his back and press into his front. He's hissing in pain and groaning at the feel of my body pressed against him all at the same time.

"Now why'd you have to go and do that? You can look all you want Puckerman, but never touch a lady without permission."

It really is too bad. During the one week that we fake dated a couple of years ago we did end up in some very hot make out sessions. I wasn't letting him hit nothing back then but there were a few times when he ended up in his boxers with his jeans pushed down around his knees and my panties ended up exposed because my Cheerio skirt was bunched up around my waist while we humped until both my panties and his boxer briefs were soaked and useless. I mean a girl has needs and he certainly wasn't saying no to what I offered. Mmm, I remember the night me and Santana had our little throw-down in Glee; my parents were out of town so there was no rush for him to leave. We were taking a bit of a breather. He was sitting on his knees between my still spread legs. I knew he was getting hard again looking at the mixture of his cum and mine on my panties because of the goofy grin he had on his face. He started rubbing his finger over the outline of my clit and after a few minutes he pulled his dick out of his boxer briefs and started jerking off. I liked to watch, so he always obliged me. When he came he pressed the tip of his dick to the outline of my clit and squirted on it. Then he started running his finger over his jizz and asked if he could suck me. My shirt was already off so my breasts were free; I didn't get right away why he was asking. But then I looked at his face again. His eyes were still on my clit. I'd never had anyone's mouth down there before but I knew he wouldn't take advantage so I said yes. And heavens bless the freak in him. Puck has excellent lip and tongue control. He gave me five more orgasms in a row on top of the four he'd given me from humping; all _without_ removing my panties. I totally let him keep those as a reward.

Nobody but me, him, and now Rachel know that even after I put a stop to our fake dating he still kept coming around to taste this. His tongue was very much acquainted with my pussy and needless to say I knew exactly what he had in them jeans. But he just had to be an asshole this morning.

"You know Puckerman, had you kept your hands to yourself you might have been getting your dick wet in some dark corner this morning."

The sag of his shoulders and the whiny groan he lets out around his bottom lip that he's now gripping between his teeth and the feel his hard-on pressing against me makes me smile.

"Now I have to move you down the list; your loss."

I let his hand go and step away from him. Remember what I said about him being a freak? This fool is looking me dead in my eye in a parking lot full of people that are staring at us not even ashamed to give his dick a few squeezes.

"Baby I will wait as long as you tell me to and do whatever you want me to; just as long as I get to stay on the list and you don't pass me by."

I got to give him credit, he's certainly balsy. As I turn to walk away I notice Matt standing just a couple of steps away. He probably walked over here with Puck and I just didn't notice.

"I didn't touch without permission," he says with that perfect pearly white smile of his.

I smirk at him as I walk by, "no sir you most certainly did not." I think Matt just moved to the top of my list; sexy chocolate thing that he is.

I finally walk into school and immediately notice Azimio patting two jocks on their shoulders and shaking his head. The boys' faces are red and their hair is still dripping what looks like blue and red slushie juice onto their t-shirts and letterman jackets; one of them is part way bent over with his hand over his crotch. I chuckle to myself because just as I thought, Rachel's already wrecking shop. Azimio notices me and I just know I'm about to hear something stupid.

"Damn sweet thing where _you_ been all my life?"

Is this fool for real?

"Take a good look jackass." I feel no need to be nice to him at all. I roll my eyes when I see his eyes widen as the light bulb goes off.

"Yeah, you should've looked under those damn slushies you threw all up in my grill bitch. Get the fuck out my face." I shove him out of my way by his face and keep walking to my locker.

I smile when I see Rachel at her locker across the hall and just a few lockers down from mine. I guess you could say that we … hmm … that we had some misadventures this summer; such lovely misadventures. Her hair is cut to just above her shoulders and she has a plain white fitted baseball cap on turned to the back. She has on, what has become, her signature black converses, a pair of baggy black cargo jeans that sagged just enough for you to see the rainbow colored top of her boxer briefs, and a spaghetti strap white tank top that barely reached to the top of her briefs. As I start to shift things around in my bag I happen to glance down the hall and see Santana and Brittany staring at Rachel.

I turn away and chuckle because I know my girl has plans for them. Shit I might have to join her. Yeah me and Santana had our little beef back in the day but that shit has been squashed. Truth be told I always thought she was hot. Quinn's not the third member of the Unholy Trinity anymore but she can certainly get it too. Ugh, she has no idea of the x-rated things I want to do to her body. And don't get me started on Brittany and those long ass legs; I want them wrapped around my head while she's screaming my name. I feel my body being playfully tugged and without looking I know it's Rachel.

"You know if I'd have known you were wearing that to school today, I might have stayed the night so I could help you get dressed."

"My parents aren't due back in town for another week babe. You really think we'd have made it out of bed today?"

It's a rhetorical question. She knows damn well we wouldn't have; especially since I'm now in on her not so little secret that I can feel stiffening in her pants. She giggles and hooks her finger in my back pocket then leans even closer pressing her soft but muscular frame into me and kisses me behind my earlobe. Fucking bitch, she knows what that shit does. I bite back a small moan as she swipes my spot with her tongue. I'm not paying attention but I can imagine the looks we're getting. We come out of our happy world when we hear a throat clear on my left side. We both look over and of course; Noah Puckerman's leaning against the locker next to mine not even try to cover up the hard-on he's sporting and smirking at us.

"So that's what you were doing all summer," he says.

If he only knew.

"Can we help you with something Noah?" Rachel asks.

He moves closer to us. So close that if anyone walked by and tried to see beyond us, it would be impossible.

"I heard what you said outside Mercedes and I mean no disrespect, but seriously. I'm hot and you're both hot; do you have any idea the trail of smoke we would leave walking down the hallway together. We'd be like the perfect trifecta couple; and the fact that we've all dated each other makes it even better. We don't have to deal with all that getting to know you bullshit. We can get right to the good stuff."

He takes Rachel's hand that was resting on my belly and also grabs one of mine and places them on his hard-on. I totally forgot him and Rachel dated for a couple of weeks. And since they're both freaks I'm sure they played around with each other's rods.

"Seriously, I would be happy to just sit in a corner and watch. I won't say a word or do anything to distract you. You have no idea the great contribution you two together have made to my spank bank over the years. Do you feel how hard I am right now, and you two haven't even done anything yet."

Figures; so typical of Puck. But like he said, we're hot; I can hardly blame him. Rachel, being the sex cat that she is, unzips his pants and pulls his manhood out. I see his jaw tighten and his eyes begin to flutter.

"Uh uh Puck, you wanna get down with this sex train you're going to need to show some control," I say.

"I mean if you can't be still in a crowded hallway where I'm sure you don't want any teacher or student walking by and stopping our fun, how are we supposed to know you'll actually sit still if we let you watch?" Rachel taunts him, but she has a point.

He swallows hard as Rachel speeds up. He fixes his face so it looks like we're just talking and surprisingly he's actually proving that he has control. His hips aren't flapping all over the place and he's not blushing, which would be a complete give away. I can feel Rachel's hard meat pressing against my thigh and I want so bad to touch. Hell I'm so turned on right now what I really want is for her to rip my jeans off and fuck me while Puck takes my ass right here in the crowded hallway, but I reach over and cup Puck's balls instead. His eyes snap up to look at something behind Rachel, so I turn my head to see what it is.

"Who is that?" he asks.

"I don't know but Mama likes," and yeah, I really do.

Rachel turns her head as much as she could to see what we're looking at.

"Can his lips look any more suckable?" she says.

"I got something for him to suck," Puck whispers, "one of you might want to grab a tissue."

I grab a paper towel from the top of my locker and cover the head of his cock before he can paint Rachel's hand. That would so not be kosher.

"Hey new boy, come here." Rachel says. I know my girl's a freak but damn can Puck put his dick away first? On the other hand Puck doesn't seem to mind an audience; Rachel hasn't let go of him yet and he doesn't seem in a rush to pull away.

"Um hi, I'm Sam."

Rachel shifts her shoulder just enough for him to see her stroking Puck's, quickly becoming hard again, manhood.

"I'm Rachel, this is Mercedes, and this is Noah; better known as Puck."

I look up at him and his pretty green eyes are glued to Puck's crotch.

"You see something you like pretty boy?" Puck asks as Rachel lets him go so he can tuck away into his jeans again.

"Maybe."

Okay, Mama really likes; and now I'm seriously beyond horny as shit and a little bit jealous because I know Puck is going to get to him before me.

"Where's your first class?" Puck asks him.

"History with a Miss Holiday." Sam reads off his schedule.

"Cool, that's my first class too. Let me show you where it is."

Me and Rachel giggle as she squirts some sanitizer on her hands.

"He's so about to give those lips a work out," Rachel says.

"Lucky bastard," I reply.

"Hey hey hey."

We hear behind us; it's Tina and Mike, our sex partners in crime. I didn't know it when summer started, but those two and Rachel have been having some moments together ever since Rachel's Train Wreck Glee Party; and I totally see why now. I know the stereotype about Asian men below the belt and Mike does not fit it at all. And Tina? I swear her pussy is sweeter than candy.

If people weren't looking before, they definitely are now. Tina and Rachel are in a heavy tongue lock and Mike has me wrapped up in his arms.

"We missed you guys last week," he says.

"Missed you too babe," I say before giving him a quick peck. I spy Matt coming down the hallway and it gives me an idea.

"Do me a favor boo; tell Matt to meet me backstage after first period. And you should come to."

He smiles at me because he knows how my brain's wired; and really it's his fault. He shouldn't have told me all those stories about him, Matt and Puck getting their freak on while on camping trips. At first I was surprised; but then I sat and thought about it. Lima is a small ass close-minded and _insanely_ repressed and sheltered town. As quiet as it's kept it makes perfect sense to me that my school is chock full of closet bisexuals that want nothing more than to star in their own twenty-four seven porno. I don't think there are any other girls here built like Rachel, but I'm sure Kurt and Santana are not the only gay or lesbian people here. Hell me and Rachel are prime examples, but we're not in the closet anymore, and obviously neither are Tina and Mike.

"You got it sexy."

I watch as he walks up to Matt and delivers my message. Matt's eyes light up and he shoots me a quick glance and a nod; letting me know he'll be there. Rachel and Tina both give me pecks on my cheeks and walk away together. I have a feeling they're not on their way to class.

* * *

Puck's P.O.V.

I'm a little giddy walking through the basement making small talk with this Sam kid. This year is going to be so fucking boss I can feel it. It all started with Mercy's sexy ass sashaying through the parking lot; and yes bitches Puckasaurus knows of the word 'sashay', don't act like ya'll don't watch RuPaul's show too, stop hating. I'm fucking loving the fact that Mercedes is letting these losers see her the way I've seen her for years now. The first time I ate her out still has a spot in my top five things to fantasize about when getting some self love; and I still got those panties she gave me too.

I was all set to be mad at her this morning because she totally disappeared on me this summer. We're not like together or anything but we still did stuff. Well … I did stuff to her anyway. I can't help it, I love the way her pussy tastes and she gets so fucking wet and juicy … she's just fucking delicious. And yeah if certain people knew about me getting on my knees for her they'd try to talk shit, but I don't give a fuck. Hell if those same people knew I did the same for Rachel, especially since nobody knows about Jewbabe's huge dick, I'd probably end up in a dumpster for the rest of my life. Throw in all the hot man sex I get when me, Matt, and Mike go camping and I think I'd end up buried under the dumpster; but again, I could give two fucks. My Jewbabe's worth it and so is my Hot Mama.

I remember the first time me and Rachel started our little … side … thing. I guess there really isn't any label for it and whatever fuck labels anyway. We've known each other practically forever but you know; school politics and shit got in the way. And I take full blame for that, I should have stood up for her long before we started messing around. I kind of knew her body was different, but I'd forgotten that I knew; if that makes sense. My mom is good friends with her dads so we used to play all the time and when we got dirty, which tended to happen a lot since we like to make mud pies and climb trees and shit, who's ever parents were watching us at the time; be it my mom or her dads, they'd just put us in the tub together to get clean. You can get away with seeing people naked when you're a kid. Issues with that don't come in until you're older. Anyway, I had this dream that I thought meant I was supposed to get Rachel to be my girlfriend. She's hot, she's Jewish, and if anybody could keep me honest she could. So I asked her if she wanted to do a song with me for Glee and blah blah blah, we ended up practicing in her room for awhile and then making out on her bed. I was lying on my back and she was like half on half off me. Now, I guess the fact that she wouldn't fully lay on me should have clued me in and jogged my memory but it totally didn't register. I mean she's a damn good kisser and I was harder than the Appalachian Mountains; I needed some friction. So, on my third attempt to get her to roll over so I could be on top and possibly achieve said friction she pulled away from me and told me she needed a minute. It was the way she moved that made me ask if she was okay. It's the same move I do if I feel the need to hide my wood. She said she was okay she just needed to let it go down a bit; still, no clue what was going on. So I asked what she was talking about and she looked at me like I'd grown another head and then she showed me the tent and finally bath time came back to my memory and we both laughed at me.

Anyway, after the laughing fit I was still hard and I thought maybe she'd be down for stuff later on if I did her a solid now so I asked her if I could see it. She was actually kind of shy about it but she agreed. She made sure to tell me not to take offence that she was still hard. Only thing I could tell her was we're both hot, why wouldn't we turn each other on. She's totally shaven and her cock is silky smooth. My jimmy started twitching in my pants again so without even thinking I pulled it out to see how we measured up. Neither one of us was fully hard; but I was far more along than she was. It hurt my manish pride for about a second to find she was bigger than me, then I shrugged it off; my horniness was more important. I jerked us both to full hard-ons and I really couldn't help myself. I kneeled down while still jerking and looked up at her; I really wanted her in my mouth but I wasn't going to do it if she didn't want me to. The look in her eyes almost me cum in my pants it was so lustfully intense. She nodded her head and I proceeded to pop her blow-job cherry. And I know nobody but Mercedes would believe me, but seriously, Rachel tastes like fucking berries. Ain't that some shit? I mean I know for a fact that my jizz doesn't taste bad, but I don't taste like delicious ass fruit.

Which brings me back to my point; both her and 'Cedes got ghost on me this summer. I mean finding a girl to fuck is easy, bitches drop their panties for me without me even asking sometimes, but I like … no let me be real, I love eating pussy and sucking dick; I pretty much have an oral fixation. That's a fact only a select few people know. But Mercedes kind of spoiled me because she's the only girl that I allow to squeeze my tongue with her pussy. And Rachel, you wouldn't know it by looking at her but she's freakier than I am and I love it. Now that I know why I couldn't find them all summer, I can't be mad at all. I almost jizzed my pants watching them earlier and they really weren't even doing anything. And that hand job Rachel gave me; I don't know what caused those two to hook up but I can't wait till I'm sandwiched between them … I mean come on, it's me; even if they veto my dating idea, that threesome is so happening.

Mercedes has always been stylish, but now she's letting her sexy show. I honestly don't know why the fuck she was ever single. I'm big enough to say she's too much woman for me; the lady's going places and no way I'm gonna let her get saddled down with my bullshit. I'm also liking Rachel's new look too; it reminds me of when we were kids, she was really tomboyish back then. I'm glad she's not living in Narnia anymore. She still has her girlish appeal but it's mixed with the right amount of tomboy; I don't know if there's a word for that look, but she wears it well. I don't think either of my girls noticed, but Brittany and Santana were practically drooling looking at them. I know for a fact neither of them noticed Quinn looking when she breezed through the crowd. Her new punk look is mad sexy on her too. Britt and San isn't a surprise at all but Quinn? It makes me laugh. I guess I shouldn't be surprised though; her dad's an overbearing smack you over the head with a bible douche, of course she's not going to let her gay show. I'd even bet money that it took a lot of convincing via Mr. Fabray's family giving Mrs. F a hefty bank account to get her to marry his ass in the first place; especially since I kind of caught her at my house a few times with her face buried between my mom's legs. They don't know that I've seen them but I'm thinking of saying something because I know how to keep my mouth shut, but if one of Sarah's little friends just happens to walk by and peek in the crack of the door, that could cause problems for all involved. You'd think they'd know to lock a door by now. Quinn's mom is so hot; like seriously, Quinn is the epitome of 'she get it from her mama'. Her pretty smile, her body; especially that ass, all of it comes from her mom. I totally want to give my mom a hi-five for pulling her; Mrs. F is on a short list of housewives that I hadn't tapped, and now I know why.

"Uh, where are we going?" Sam's smooth voice cuts through my thoughts.

"Just around the corner," I answer. We're so not making it to first period.

"Here," I stop him when we get to a room that isn't used at all anymore. None of the rooms in this hallway are used for anything but storage. I stole the janitor's keys once and made a copy of his skeleton key. I've gotten so much pussy and head down here you wouldn't even believe.

"This is where History class is?" Sam asks as I unlock the door.

I pull him inside and push him against the door as I turn the latch to lock it again. His body feels like he works out, which I like. And he's already got a chubby for me. I can feel it pressing against mine through our jeans.

"No; but I don't think you really want to go to class Sam."

He grabs my face and kisses me hard. His tongue feels like velvet and those damn lips are so fucking soft. Yeah Mercedes is definitely going to enjoy those; I have no doubt she'll get to him sooner or later.

This kid doesn't waste time. He's already got both our shirts off and is unbuckling my pants. I break our kiss so I can check out his bod; and just as I suspected, he's ripped. I was thinking of just getting a blow from him but now; I got a serious urge to impale his ass on my dick, it's not even funny.

What the fuck? We both freeze when there's a knock on the door.

"Come on Noah open up it's just me and Tina."

Of course, Rachel does know this is my favorite room. It used to be the a/v club's so it's completely sound proofed. There are also a bunch of old gym mats in here. When I first found the room I made stacks out of almost all of them and snuck some of my mom's old sheets out the house to cover them. I mean I had to make them look somewhat clean and appealing for the ladies didn't I? Of course they need washing when the deed is done but that's a small price to pay.

Sam pulls his hand out of my pants and gets this pouty look on his face as I open the door. I think he thinks this means we're stopping. He'll learn soon enough.

"Hey Puck," Tina says as her eyes roam over me and Sam.

"Don't mind us; we'll just be over here," Rachel says as she pulls Tina across the room and sits in a chair.

Sam and I can't help but watch as Tina straddles her lap and they start to kiss. His hand slides back into my pants and Rachel's hands disappear under Tina's skirt. Sam nudges me towards the closest stack of mats and pushes me down. He takes off the rest of our clothes then does exactly what I brought him down here for. I'm starting to like him more and more. He obviously wants this as much as I do and if he wants to take lead for bit, fuck it I'll let him.

I've had plenty of blowjobs before, but damn, none of them compare right now. His mouth was made for this shit. I look over at Rachel and if possible, I think my dick just got harder. She's on her knees now while Tina is sitting in the chair. I can't exactly see what her tongue is doing but from the way Tina's gripping her hair and the noise she's making, I can tell Rachel is giving her clit a serious work out.

"Ohh fuck, suck that shit."

The ladies don't keep my attention for long. Sam and his magic mouth are doing too much and if he doesn't stop soon I might not have the juice left to get in that ass like I want to. Luckily for me, Rachel unknowingly comes to my aide.

"Fuuck … ohh shit … Raacheelll."

Both me and Sam look over and see Tina in total orgasmic bliss as Rachel sucks up her juices. Somewhere in the back of my mind I'm wondering if I should tell Chang about this, but … whatever. I've only ever seen chicks together in pornos; watching Rachel make Tina cum is now the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life. I do believe Sam agrees with me. He's tugging his own dick now watching the girls. He's got nice size too; not quite as long as mine but long enough, he's a little bit wider though. I can't help but give my dick a few squeezes as I enjoy the show of him and the ladies in the room.

"I missed you," Tina says to Rachel as they exchange lazy pecks to their lips, "can I have what I asked for now?"

"Anything you want babe," Rachel answers her.

Rachel gets up and all but caveman carries and tosses Tina onto a stack of mats. Tina bunches her skirt around her waist and spreads her legs while Rachel unbuckles and drops her pants; she pauses just long enough to slip a condom on. Man, Rachel's size never ceases to amaze me, I think she's bigger than Matt, and that's saying a lot. The first time me and him boned I swear I thought he was splitting me in two. I mean my dick is awesome sauce, but I give credit where credit is due; Matt's dick should have its own zip code. And that thing between Rachel's legs should own the neighboring zone. Matt only has me in length by like half an inch, but I've got normal thickness; he's like an inch thicker than I am. Rachel? She's about an inch longer and thicker than Matt. Sam is licking his lips and literally drooling staring at Rachel's cock. So he likes big dicks huh; I think I just found me and the boys a new playmate.

Rachel's fingering Tina and I'm so so tempted to ask if I can lick her fingers clean, but I don't want to be rude. For all I know Mike might already know what they're up to, but I kind of feel bad because I'm sure he doesn't know that I'm in the same room watching. I'm an asshole yeah but Mike's my boy, you know. Both girls have their shirts off now and Sam's slurping on my dick again; the boys are so going to love his mouth. Matt gives awesome head, but I think Sam here might have him beat. Tina's moaning loud now because Rachel's buried inside her. I get up and tell Sam to lie down on his back. I like all positions, but missionary tends to be my favorite. I like watching girls finger their clits while we fuck; just as much as I like seeing my boys jerk off.

I slide a finger into Sam's ass to loosen him up and … what the hell? I look up at him and he's got this kind of shy knowing smile looking back at me.

"That … happens when I get super turned on. My doctor says it's really rare … but I'm not the only guy that gets like that."

I'm still a little stunned, but … that shit's kind of … hot. He's wet … like super wet … like a girl's pussy gets wet, wet. I didn't know that could happen but I kind of like it. I lift his legs up slightly and spread them while I line my dick up with his hole.

"Tell Puckasaurus how you want it."

"Hard and fast."

He answers without missing a beat. Oh yeah, he's so my new toy. I watch his back arch as I slide all my nine inches in at once. His walls are gripping my dick so nicely I almost forget to move; almost. Soon enough his voice is as loud as Tina's.

I glance over at Rachel and she winks at me; I can't help but smile at her. Sam's ass feels fucking divine. I can tell I'm not the first dude he's been with, but he's still so fucking tight and he's squeezing my dick in the best of ways as I slam in and out of him. I'm getting close and I know he is too because he's jerking his dick faster and faster and his eyes are screwed shut.

"Ohhh Gooddd Rachel."

I guess Tina's almost there too. With the way Rachel's pounding her I'm surprised she hasn't cum two or three times already.

Sam and Tina cum at the same time yelling me and Rachel's names. The sight and sounds are so sexy we both cum right after them. It takes us all a moment to catch our breaths, but soon enough we're getting dressed.

"Umm Tina, not to get in your business or anything but…"

She cuts me off with a low chuckle and a wave of her hand.

"Mike already knows Puck, don't worry about it."

"Oh, okay. You think he'll be mad that we watched?" I point between me and Sam.

"I'll talk to him but I doubt it. I was with Rachel and you two were together, we just happened to be in the same room; it's not like it was planned. You of all people should know he's not that uptight. Hell he'll be on his way to meet Mercy and Matt soon; we're good," she replies.

And she's right; if we would have all joined in together there might have been an issue. Only because it's nothing we all talked about first. But I know for a fact that Tina knows about our camping trips and from what I've heard from Mike, she thinks it's hot; so I really shouldn't have even thought to question her activities with Rachel. There's no way Mike would deny her some lady love. We all leave the room at the same time and I make sure to relock the door. Sam and I have the same class for second period too so I made sure that we made it there and I'm sure Rachel and Tina are getting to where they need to be just fine. I happened to catch a glance of Mike and Matt looking happy as hell just as I stepped in to me and Sam's classroom. I know they're going to meet Mercedes and even though I'm a tad bit green about it, I can't blame them for looking so happy.

Everybody should be pimpin' like us and have awesome sex to kick off the school year. I just had some so I'm not going to be a hater because my friends are getting some. And thank goodness I did because I'm in a good mood and not even Schuester and his lousy Spanish can fuck with me right now. Speaking of which, where the fuck is that guy? Every other teacher in this school is always sitting at their desks waiting for the students to arrive. If I can make it to a class on time, you'd think he'd be able to. And he wonders why San and Rachel call him out so much here and in Glee; loser.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V.

"Harder!"

I'm so close to the edge right now it's not even funny.

"Ohh fuck PPUUCCKKKK!"

I know I'm pulling really hard on his hair right now, but fuck he was hitting my spot so damn good. It's a good thing he took off his shirt because it never fails; whenever I'm thinking about Puck, I squirt. And now that I have those hidden cameras in his secret love nest, I get to watch him fuck while I'm getting head. I know he has a skeleton key too, but he only uses that room. And that works out great for me because I set up shop in the old Drama Club room, two doors down. I set those cameras up towards the end of school last year. There are a few in the boys' locker room also. The bonus part is sometimes Puck's on his own. I understand it; you need some self love every now and then. Today was the first day that I've watched the live feed though. I didn't expect Rachel and Tina to show up, but hey the more the merrier. I knew how Rachel was built; she's pretty much my body opposite. She's a girl with a dick, and I'm a boy with a pussy. I'm not sure who else besides Tina, Puck, and the new kid know about her but her and I have known about each other since we were little. We both have the same special doctor. We were never really friends, but we weren't not friends either; it was always cool to have each other to talk to about our body issues.

Even in this town though, she'd be more accepted than I would be if people knew. Especially at this school, I'd probably end up gang raped by Azimio and his useless minions of no talent having football players in the locker room if I wasn't careful. I'm glad Rachel's stepping up; gives me and the other bottom dwellers a bit of confidence I suppose. At the very least it gives us a chance of finding equal ground.

The only other person at school that knows about me currently has his tongue buried in my pussy. We only started this thing we got now by chance.

It was early summer and my parents made me go with them to the country club. My older sister, their fucking golden child, wanted us to go and she always gets what she wants so we went. Mom and Dad went to get drunk with their friends at the bar and she disappeared shortly after making a big bloody scene about being happy to be home. Thanks to her and her damn loud mouth some of the jocks that were around got me in their sites and I ended up in a fucking dumpster for two damn hours. Did anyone of my precious family come looking for me? No. When the meatheads finally got bored with banging sticks on the dumpster I crawled out and went straight to the locker room so I could shower. Just like at school, I always kept a spare change of clothes at the country club; you have to be prepared if you get picked on like I do.

I stripped out of my ruined clothes and tossed them straight in the trash; no use in trying to save them. I walked to the showers with just my towel on and took one of the stalls. I didn't notice that one of the showers was occupied; not until I started hearing moaning. It wasn't the random sore muscles being massaged under a hot shower type moan either. I figured the guy just didn't hear me come in or maybe he was a voyeur and was hoping to get caught or just didn't care. I have a dirty mind, I know; I'm a teenage boy in my senior year of high school. Sex is on my brain twenty-four seven; and at that point, I hadn't lost my virginity yet and I was damn near desperate to. Obviously I had to be weary of who I'd pick to swipe my v-card. That's why I wanted Puck; he loves pussy and he's fucking hot. No way would he turn me down if I was giving it up free.

Anyway, after about like fifteen minutes of listening to his moaning I was damn near leaking. I tried to ignore it so I could leave and give him back his privacy but, being horny like I was kind of hindered that plan. So, I left my shower running so he wouldn't notice any difference in sound; although I doubt he would have. I wrapped my towel around my waist and crept over to his stall. I got past the first curtain easily, and then I peered through the space between the wall and the inner curtain and really couldn't believe what I saw.

There wasn't one, but two guys jerking off. Honestly, that didn't faze me; what gave me pause in interjecting myself into the situation was the fact that I was staring at Will Schuester and Finn Hudson. I got over it though; it certainly explains why Finn is Schuester's golden boy. Finn shot his load like a minute after I started watching; I dipped out when I saw his eyes starting to open. He really isn't as proportioned as I thought he'd be. I could barely see the tip of his cock in his fist; no wonder Santana bashed him for being horrible in bed. I heard him mutter something about needing to meet his mom at the garage and Schuester mumbled an okay back. There were no sounds of kissing or anything remotely affectionate so I guess they're not fucking, they just like jerking off together; I never asked. Really don't care which it is anyway.

I could tell Schuester was still going so I waited to make sure Finn was at least out of earshot before I crept back into the shower stall. He still had his eyes closed but he was muttering to himself and his hand wasn't going as fast as it was just now. He looked like he could use some help so I decided to offer. He jumped at the sound of my voice and stared at me in shock for a minute. Before he could start talking I stepped all the way into the shower and started blowing him. I mean he might have had some doubt but he was rock hard; I knew there would be no way he'd deny me once his dick was in my mouth. And soon enough his hands were on my head and he was fucking my mouth. His dick wasn't impressive, but it wasn't exactly small either. He was the perfect size for me to deep throat him a few times without much gagging. It didn't take him too much longer to cum.

I'd always wondered what a guy with regular guy equipment tasted like; he wasn't bad, just slightly different from my own flavor. I almost laughed actually because he really didn't know what to say when I stood up. He said thank you, but it sounded more like a question. I gave him the customary reply and was about to walk out but he stopped me. I really did have to try not to laugh in his face and offend him because he was tripping all over his words. He made sure to tell me he wasn't gay but he wouldn't mind returning the favor. Before I could reply or tell him about my situation he pulled my completely soaked through towel off and put his hand between my legs. He immediately looked down when he didn't feel what he thought he would. He didn't say anything for a minute, but he didn't remove his hand either; so even though I was nervous, I figured I still had a shot. And I was totally right.

He said he didn't know it was possible for guys to be born like that; but that was pretty much it. He was kind of relieved actually. He told me he'd never given a guy head before, but he's eaten his fare share of pussy so he knew he could properly return the favor; and boy did he. I mean I don't really have anyone to compare him to yet but Schuester … Will; he says the Mr. Schuester title is for class only otherwise he might grow a conscious. Even though Finn and I are both past the age of consent, and legally adults since we both turned eighteen, he is still our teacher.

But whatever; he has really really good skills with his tongue and fingers. He figured I was a virgin so he did the honorable thing and asked before he fingered me; and that's how I _finally_ lost my virginity. The weekend after I got one of my boys to lie for me and I spent the whole weekend in Will's bed being thoroughly introduced to the wonderful world of fucking. Luckily for me, while I have the female build below the belt, I don't get a period and I can't get pregnant. We did use a condom the very first time, but then I told him why it wasn't necessary and he's been hitting it raw ever since. Thus a no strings attached arrangement with William Schuester, who I should probably take care of right now since the bell is going to ring in like ten minutes, was started.

"We only have a few more minutes Will, drop your drawers so I can take care of you."

I know it seems like a short amount of time, but my riding skills have been very well polished; and all he really needs to do is think about Miss Holliday and he'll be done in about three minutes flat; especially since he was jerking off the whole time he was eating me out. I actually had the bright idea for us do drills one week. I knew I'd eventually want a quickie at school; just like I knew he'd want one because seriously who doesn't get a hard-on or get wet watching Holly Holliday or Shelby Corcoran strut around this place. I did the drills because I had to make sure we could both swing it. Like I said, I like to be prepared. And not being quick and getting caught on school grounds would be disastrous for both of us.

"You don't have to Jacob, we're about out of time anyway," he says as he stands up.

I push him down onto an old gym mat and yank his pants and boxers down and smirk when I hear him moan as I sheath his dick with my pussy.

"And what would you do in class. Assign some random reading that you know nobody's going to do and passively stare at me and fantasize that Holly's under your desk with her lips wrapped around your hard-on?"

"That pretty much … summed it up."

"Well we can't … mmm … we can't have that now can we."

I don't give him time to reply. I just let my hips do what they do so very well nowadays; and in about two minutes?

"HOLLY!"

Yup; I dream of Puck, he dreams of her. Neither of us are what the other really wants, but our arrangement works because we're both just looking to get off and forbidden sex is kind of a turn on. He leaves first because he's the teacher and he should have already been in class. The final bell rings just as I'm double checking to make sure the cameras are still recording. I lock up and make it to class ten minutes late. Will pretends to discipline me and of course I'm apologetic and regretful.

Rachel's in the back row and the only empty seat left is in front of her. I can't help but glance at the new kid and Puck and feel a bit of jealousy at the look of satisfaction on blondie's face. As I'm walking Rachel's giving me this serious once over and I'm starting to get a little nervous. I mean, I did change up my appearance a little bit but not much. I'd convinced my dad to let me get braces; luckily there was a sale on the Invisiline brand, I'd been wearing them since midway through last year. My dad also never wanted me to cut my hair, why I have no idea, but I got around that too. My hair's naturally wavy and when it grows out it turns into that ridiculous mess of afro curl that I had to sport around. Right now though, it's cut close to my scalp. Just low enough to keep it lying down with a little bit of moisturizer and a few swipes of the brush, but with enough definition that my awesome waves still show through. Thanks to Proactive no more acne; my skin is smooth as butter baby. And since I'm not forced to wear any of my older cousins' clothes anymore, I can rock my skater style to my little heart's content.

I've found that there are actually quite a few skaters at McKinley. I did manage to make friends with some of them over the summer, so I'm not so much a loner anymore. I know it may seem petty to some but I'm happy with the changes in my world.

Will just said something to Puck about not having his cell phone on in class. You know, I know I shouldn't think it, but sometimes I think he gets jealous when I talk about Puck. But I could just be reading too much into things. When I glance over at Puck I notice he's staring at Rachel like they're having some kind of telepathic conversation or something. My heart skips a few beats when he looks at me. And just like that, I'm wet all over again. It's so not freaking fair. Just the thought of him gets me soaked sometimes. I'm actually kind of hoping that him and Rachel might be checking me out and not just thinking I look like a weirdo or something. Banging Puck is definitely number one on my list, but I've always wanted to get in bed with Rachel too. There were a few times in middle school that we rubbed one out together but she never wanted to do more. I'm not too worried about it I guess, let 'em stare. I'll just quietly and bide my time waiting like a lioness hiding in tall grass; and when the time is right, I'll pounce.

* * *

Mercedes' P.O.V.

It's dim in the auditorium, damn near dark actually. I can barely make out the outlines of the chairs and stage. My heels echo in the near darkness as I walk down the aisle and make my way backstage. I get the feeling that I'm not alone, but that's okay. The rumor mill is already working in my favor. Not that I couldn't hold my own but if anyone tried to mess with me, or Tina for that matter, everyone already knows that Mike, Rachel, and Puck would go after them.

The boys haven't shown up yet so I suppose I'll have to start by myself. I really can't help it; I blame Rachel. The waterfall in between my legs has been flowing since earlier when she kissed me. I pull my shirt and corset off and undue my pants. My nipples are already responding to the cool air. I raise my hands to massage them and that's when I hear it. A barely whispered curse; I had a feeling someone else was here. I'm not pressed though; I hope they enjoy the show. I let myself get lost in the feeling of my fingers caressing my clit. My eyes are closed and I'm leaned back on the couch. I hear more barely there whispers two more times. I guess whoever's watching needs to release more tension than I do.

"Damn."

I open my eyes and Matt's standing in front of me with his hand gripping his sex. I thought I heard footsteps.

"D-do you … need some help with that?"

Aww, he's so cute when he's flustered.

"Your help … would be much appreciated."

He has no idea how much at this point. The leak between my legs could do with some serious pipe work. And he looks like he has the tool to do it. In no time at all his bag is set down near mine and he's naked kneeling in front of me. He pulls off my boots and pants and sets them down with his clothes. His eyes are trained on my center so I spread my legs a little wider to give him a better view.

"Right about now is where you want to start jerking off bro. The lady likes to watch."

We both turn our heads and see Mike looking back at us. I didn't even hear him walk in; maybe there is some truth to Brittany saying he's a ninja. I look back at Matt and see that he's taking Mike's advice.

"Good boy," I say as I watch his fist slide up and down his dick.

Mike walks over and instead of kneeling down like Matt is, he decides to stand next to him; copying his hand motions. After a few moments to my surprise, and pleasure, Matt turns his head and wraps his lips around Mike's dick. That's another one of my kinks; I love watching guys have sex. There's a password protected hidden file on my laptop that contains hours upon hours of gay porn. As my fingers speed up over my clit I have to wonder if I could convince my boys to make a video for me.

And that's when I see it; the slightest movement of a shadow between the curtains. There are about three sets of curtains between downstage and upstage. Behind those is another series of curtains that section off the backstage. Not sure why it was built that way but I could care less right now because the set up gave me the perfect little dim spot for my hook up right now.

* * *

Mike's P.O.V.

Let me just say that if I physically could I would fuck Matt's mouth twenty-four seven. Seriously he is like the king of blowjobs, ugh! His tongue is like the smoothest satin caressing my dick. He turns the rest of his body towards me so he's not straining his neck. I hear Mercedes start to moan so I look over at her. She's literally soaking wet. The barely there light that we have is reflecting off her juices that have leaked onto the couch. I'm beyond turned on right now and the fact that people are watching me get head from Matt just makes me hotter.

Yeah, people. I'm fully aware that we're not alone. I know Mercedes knows he's there too because I've seen her eyes flick to the gap in between the curtain that's a few feet in front of us. But I don't think she knows who it is. I saw him on my way in. I was going to bust him out for peeping, but then I thought it'd be a lot worse to just let him watch and see what he isn't ever going to get. It's funny, I had actually thought about inviting him on one of the camping trips with me and the boys but Puck shut that thought down real quick. I guess if he wasn't such an asshat to Rachel I might still have some friendly feelings towards him. Finn Hudson remains a grade A douche in my book. He's a controlling, egotistical ass. He broke up with Rachel because he couldn't deal with the fact that her dick is bigger than his. At least he had the good sense to keep his mouth shut about her anatomy though. I know word's going to spread quick since she's out now but if he would have breathed a word before dude would not be able to swallow whole foods.

"Uuuuuhhhhh."

I can't help but cry out because Matt's mouth is doing some things. I glance over at Mercedes and that does it. Her fingers are making circles around her clit and she's squeezing one of her breasts.

I grab Matt's head and go all in. Making him take all of my nine inches as my cum leaks down his throat.

"Ohh shit."

I hear Mercedes moan and I know she just came too. So did Matt; I can feel his jizz running down my legs.

* * *

Mercedes' P.O.V.

Lawd bless the two handsome creatures in front of me. I definitely need to convince them to make a video for me. Mike looks over at me and I nod my head towards his bags. I know he has condoms; him and Rachel always have this thing about being prepared. He needs to slide one on and so does Matt. I'm on the pill, but I don't want to take any chances. Rachel's the only one I let go raw; we just have that type of connection.

I watch in silence as Mike puts his condom on. Then he makes Matt lay back on the floor so he can put his condom on for him. If I wasn't so horny I'd totally be down to watch them go at it again, especially since Mike just looks so comfortable and at home straddling Matt's thighs right now.

Mike must be sensing my need to get off again because he turns and looks at me and offers his hand.

"My lady."

And that right there is why I love Mike. The boy will fuck you senseless in any dirty way you want him to, but through and through he's always a gentleman.

He stands as I take his hand and he positions me with my back towards his front. I look down at Matt as Mike kisses my neck and caresses my thighs; it seems he enjoys watching too. Mike lowers himself back down. Kissing along my spine and paying some lovely attention to my backdoor before he grips my hips and guides me onto Matt's dick.

Matt's hands are strong as they grip my thighs. His eyes have rolled back in his head and his jaw is slack. He's every bit the picture of ecstasy right now and I'm absolutely loving the feeling of knowing that I'm the one that put him in that state. Even though I'm on top I can tell he has good hip control; he's hitting all the right spots but…

"Mmiikkeee."

I swear sometimes that boy is psychic.

* * *

Matt's P.O.V.

I'm sending praises to whoever is listening right now. Mercedes Jones is on top of me looking sexy as hell. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her this morning. Lucky for me Puckerman screwed up and the lady saw fit to pick me instead. Bonus that my boy Mike is here too, doubles the pleasure.

From that moan that Mercedes just let out I'm guessing Mike's making moves behind her. I am now officially a part of a Mercedes sandwich.

"Oohhh fuck."

I know we should probably be a bit quiet right now but I can feel Mike's dick moving against mine inside Mercedes and … I just never knew it could feel that good. I've been secretly jealous of him for a little bit now. The last time me and him got together he told me stories about him, Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel. Yeah I know, Rachel Berry. Who to hear him tell it has bigger equipment than I do; blew my damn mind too. I mean we're in fight club together so I know she's tougher than she let's show, but still, it's a bit surprising. Not that I'm worried mind you, I'm just curious to see what lil' mama is working with. And I've definitely been curious about the sexy lady in between me and Mike right now, and I must say; the lady does not disappoint.

* * *

Mike's P.O.V.

I love when my name is moaned like that.

Rachel and Mercedes were off doing their own thing last week so we haven't been together in a few days … feels like a few years honestly. Tina and I pretty much have an open relationship now, while Rachel and Mercedes say there is no actual relationship with them; it's just sex. I laugh at that when I think about it; I don't know, just a feeling I got.

But as it stands, the only feeling I'm really worried about right now is the feeling of the dance me and Matt are doing inside of Mercedes right now. I hear Matt moan and I agree wholeheartedly.

"Ffuuck."

Took the words right out of my mouth Mercedes; she feels so fucking amazing and I definitely wasn't lying when I said I missed her.

"Ohh sshiittt."

She's doing that hip jerk thing she does and as good as it feels I really wish she'd stop because I don't want to cum yet; I want to prolong the sensation of being inside her. But…

"Oohh fuck Mercedes ahhh."

Matt's getting close; I can feel his cock starting to twitch. The sounds of our moans are getting louder and louder and I could fucking care less if anybody hears us. I can hear … no, I can _feel_ the sounds of our skin sliding and slapping together. We're a ball of slick skin and intertwined limbs and hot sweat and coils of energy wound so tight and if we push just a little bit more…

"Ffuucckk!"

"Aaawwwwww!"

"Oohh sshhiitt!"

Like tumblers in a lock; Matt goes first, then Mercedes, then me. We rock back and forth as one for awhile before our bodies collapse in a heap. Our breaths are ragged, but not loud enough to block out Finn. I'd almost forgotten he was there.

"What the fuck?"

Matt's head snaps towards the curtain and the next thing we hear is scrambling and footsteps running away. As soon as we hear the auditorium doors burst open then slam shut Mercedes and I breakdown in laughter.

* * *

Mercedes' P.O.V.

My ribs are starting to hurt from laughing so hard. Mike and I are barely able to pull away from each other and Matt because we're laughing so hard. Matt's looking at us like we're crazy.

"Wait Matt you didn't see him before?"

"Naw, I was too focused on you."

"Well aren't you a sweetheart," I say and give him a kiss on his cheek when he pulls me up off the floor.

"I can say one thing about Finn; he's always good for making you laugh whether he means to or not," Mike says as we all start to get dressed.

"Wait," I have to pause, "it was Finn?" I asked.

"Yeah, I saw him on my way in; Matt how come you didn't see him?" Mike asks.

"I can barely see the two of you much less somebody behind a curtain," he replies.

"I can understand that. I only knew he was there because I heard him cum before Matt showed up," I stated.

Mmm, I might have a slight limp today. But it hurts so damn good I can't find a fuck to give.

I give them both a kiss then watch as they kiss each other; I really need to get them on video.

"So um, we still have some time before next period, you wanna just chill in here so we're not caught in the halls." Matt suggests.

That sounds like a fine idea to me. That gives me enough time to convince them to feed my watching of boy loving addiction.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Bon Vivant - A person who enjoys a sociable & luxurious lifestyle.  
Senior Year is finally here. The Gleeks have decided that it's time to break away from the shackles of their small minded town…in the best of ways.

**A/N:** Currently Unbetaed; please excuse the mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B. If OCs are introduced, they will be noted.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jacob's P.O.V.

Thank goodness class is over. I felt Rachel's eyes burning into my back all period; and Will wasn't helping either. Every now and then he'd look up at me and I could tell what he was doing; one of his hands kept straying to his crotch. He did one thing that I bet he didn't think I noticed. He looked at Puck a couple of times and licked his lips. So maybe he's not jealous like I was thinking; maybe he wants to fuck him too. Can't say I blame the guy at all. I smirk when I notice him running down the hall and going into the nearest restroom; it's most likely to relieve that ache he's got between his legs now.

* * *

Will's P.O.V.

I'm supposed to be figuring out a way to get with Holly; but my body doesn't seem to know the difference these days. Jacob turns me on; well, I think Jacob's pussy turns me on, I mean I'm not gay. Finn's okay to mess around with sometimes but he still has issues with taking dick. But Jacob? I can do so much more with Jacob.

I'll admit that all the talk about Puck is kind of starting to get on my nerves, but I can certainly see the appeal. With Kurt and Mercedes being in Glee Club I pretty much overhear every bit of gossip going around the school; and word is Puck's hell in bed. I got a few glimpses of him on the video earlier; it has made me curious I suppose. I'm contemplating inviting him over for drinks. Teenage boys won't say no to free alcohol.

How long does it take to wash your damn hands? I'm in a stall in the restroom with my dick in my hand and I only have five, maybe ten minutes to get off and these fucking boys are moving slow as shit; I'd like a tad bit of privacy because I don't have time to be slow and quiet right now. I wish I had time to go down to the teacher's lounge restroom, but I don't. Goodness finally. Everyone just scampered out to the hallway, there must be something going on; some other teacher can handle it I'm tired of trying to get these kids together.

And now my concentration is fucked up. I thought everyone was gone, but obviously not because someone is knocking on the stall door.

"Pretty sure there's another stall open."

I want to scream at the idiot boy to go fuck himself for interrupting me, but that could land me in trouble with Figgins.

"Uh, Mr. Sch … I mean Will, open up its me, Finn. I locked the door it's just us in here … kind of; I got something you might like."

Great, I really don't need him teasing me with a hand job right now. I just want to fuck something so I can go about my day in peace, is that too much to ask. I should have sent Jacob a text to meet me downstairs. But I guess something is better than nothing. I hear clothes being rustled around as I open the stall door.

I didn't pay attention to the last part of what Finn said but it's echoing in my mind now. _I got something you might like._ And yes, he does. I'm glad I didn't bother to close my pants when I opened the door.

"Oohh shit."

Finn really has no stamina. He can't have been in here that long, the place just cleared out. He's got his back to the sink and he just came in some little boy's mouth. His pants and boxers are around his ankles, the other boy has his pants down also.

"Say hi to Will," he says to the boy.

"Hi Will."

The boy barely turns to glance at me before Finn turns his head back around and shoves his cock back in his mouth. I'm surprised he's hard again so fast.

"Mmm … this is Arthur, he's new here; I found him in here jerking off towards the end of last period. He said he caught sight of Ms. Corcoran and couldn't help himself. I … I saw some things and … oh fuck."

And there he goes again. Time's slipping away, but the visual in front of me is very much helping so I can't be too mad at him I suppose. What is he talking about though?

Arthur pulls away and tosses his head back as he gives his dick a few squeezes through his own orgasm. I take the opportunity to walk over to his side and tap his lips with my dick. He immediately opens up; I can see some of Finn's cum still in his mouth as he starts to slobber on my knob. I grip his hair and make him take more of me; but I need more. I reach down and finger his hole; Finn cums again, this time squirting on Arthur's cheek.

"If you only could have seen."

Finn's got this far off weird look of … awe I think would be the right word … on his face and that goofy ass grin of his; still no clue what he's talking about.

"Finn stop muttering and just say what the hell you saw already?"

Not that I really care I just want him to stop all the elusiveness. I make Arthur stand up and then bend him over in front of Finn. He moans my name when I slide into him and I'm smiling now because I know this won't take but a few thrusts. Virgins; I _love_ them. I can tell Arthur isn't a virgin, but he's damn near close, he's deliciously tight as only someone who just started fucking could be. Just a little … bit … more.

"Uuhh … mmm."

I almost forget I'm in a boy's restroom and need to be quiet. I pull out and open my eyes to see Arthur's cum dripping to the floor as his fist slides up and down his silky smooth looking cock; it's a beautiful sight. But then Finn's whispering distracts me.

"Fuck Mercedes … Miike … oh fuck … Matt … aahh…"

Now _that_ makes me pay attention. He's squirting his load into Arthur's mouth again and I want to ask for details but there's a lot of noise coming from the hallway. I guess no other teacher gives a damn around here, so Schuester to the rescue; again.

I make sure Finn's back in the real world so he can move himself and Arthur out of sight when I'm ready to leave.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V.

And who is this?

"Mr. Ben Israel, I have a task for you."

Principle Figgins is now handing me a paper that looks like a hall pass. The boy standing beside him is pretty cute. Creamy white skin with barely a splash of tan, nice smile; not sure about the bow tie look though.

"This is Blaine Anderson. I'd like you to show him around today. His schedule is similar to yours. As you both have next period free, instead of going to the library feel free to give him the grand tour."

"Uh, yeah sure thing Principle Figgins," I reply; trying not to trip over my words because this Blaine kid is definitely checking me out.

"Have a good day gentlemen," the Principle says and leaves us there.

People are still roaming about the hallways and Blaine's starting to check out other boys walking past us. Dave Karofsky walked by us and I got kind of scared for a second but then his eyes met Blaine's and, I don't know if I'm really seeing what I think I'm seeing but my gaydar is like on red alert right now. He gives both me and Blaine a … I want to say lingering look before turning back to his friends. Stupid me getting caught up left me and Blaine wide open as targets.

"What the hell!" Blaine yells.

He and I are both covered in slushies. I'm about to guide him to the locker room and tell him why we got slushied but I hear what sounds like a fist hitting flesh as I wipe the last of the sticky liquid out of my eyes. There's a hockey player on the ground holding his jaw and looking at a tooth he just spit out while Blaine is standing over him. One of the other hockey players was coming up behind Blaine so I grabbed him with both hands by the collar of his letterman jacket and threw him into the lockers on the other side of the hallway. He lost his footing and fell hard to the ground.

"Look what we have here, Jewfro actually trying to be a man."

Have I mentioned how much I can't stand Azimio Adams?

"My name is Jacob."

"And who's this, your boyfriend?" he says ignoring my correction as he shoves me.

He's got big hands and while I did get my body in gear over the summer, it still hurt a little.

"And what if I am you want to make something of it?"

Blaine yelled and got in his face just before shoving him back so hard that he hit the lockers where I had thrown that other jock and dented them a bit. Everybody that's in the hallway is staring now and I'm not surprised at all that there is not a single teacher in sight. Makes me a little disappointed in Will because we're not that far from the restroom he ran to and seriously is beating off really more important; but it's whatever. Dave is walking up to me and Blaine; again I'm nervous but it's not the first time I've gotten my ass kicked or humiliated by jocks at this school. Only difference is now, if I'm going to go down, I'm going down fighting.

"Hey, you little fags better get back in your place or else," he says to us.

To my surprise and slight confusion Blaine starts laughing.

"I'm … I'm sorry, am I supposed to be afraid of you; any of you? Best joke I've heard this year. Let me tell you something meathead, you don't fucking know me. Don't let this bowtie or the fact that I'm obviously flaming fool you; this fag will kick your fucking ass all up and down this damn hallway. So if I were the two of you," he points between Dave and Azimio who is now standing in front of me, "I'd step the fuck off of me and my boy here before you get dealt with."

Um … yeah I'm a little wet for Blaine right now. Fuck who am I kidding, after Will teasing me all last period, I'm throbbing over here; but Blaine is definitely the reason I'm about to explode. If this is going to be a fight I really wish we could hurry up and be done so I can take him somewhere to get out of these sticky clothes if you catch my drift.

Azimio makes the first move; pushing me in the chest again. I'm a little off balance but I duck as I see his fist flying towards my face. I look over and see Dave's nose is bleeding but he's charging at Blaine and fuck! That's what I get for being distracted again. Azimio just hit me with a one two to my face and gut; I recover quickly enough to deck him and make him stumble back a few steps. Dave's got Blaine against the lockers so I throw all my weight into him to get him to back off with the body shots he's throwing.

Where the fuck are the adults that work here? Kids that were already in classrooms have come back into the hallway because they heard the fight starting; but still not a faculty member in sight.

Dave falls back a bit and Blaine and I regroup; giving each other a quick glance so we know we're both okay. Dave and Azimio look ready to come at us again but are stopped in their tracks by an arm from Matt and Mike enclosed around their necks. Matt and Mike have both boys on their knees in tight headlocks in front of us. As the idiots watching are trying to rev them up to get up and fight back I spy Mercedes coming through the crowd.

"That's quite enough boys. Obviously you bit off more than you can chew because look," she points at me and Blaine and chuckles, "they're still standing. And outside of a bruised cheek and what looks like a possible swollen lip, neither of them are bleeding; can't say the same for you two though can I?"

"This don't got shit to do with you bitch, tell your dogs to step off," Azimio yells as he struggles uselessly against Matt.

Well, he tries to yell but Matt's arm is pretty tight around his throat and that comment only makes Matt squeeze harder. The idiot looks like he's fighting hard not to cry from all the pain I know he's feeling. He always did have a problem keeping his mouth shut. At least Dave is smart enough to stay silent. The bell rings for class to start as Mercedes starts speaking again.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings little boy because you the bitch being held down, with one arm I might add, by my boy here, and there's plenty of cameras on you right now if you didn't notice. Pretty sure you'll be a star on YouTube and Facebook by tonight. I can see the title now; "Asshole talks shit and can't back it up" seems fitting don't you think?"

The crowd starts laughing as I hear Will's voice cutting through the noise.

"What's going on out here? All of you break it up now; get to class before you all find yourself serving detention with Coach Sylvester."

It's enough to get everyone moving. Way to go William; you wait until the very fucking end to try to step in. The situation has pretty much been defused. I mean I know we're just fucking so I don't expect him to be my knight in shining armor or anything but is it too much to ask that he actually do his damn job? He should have been out here when this whole mess started.

"We got it handled Mr. Schue," Mercedes says as she rolls her eyes at the man and signals for Mike and Matt to let Dave and Azimio go.

Glad I'm not the only one annoyed with his lack of intervention. And kudos to her, Matt, and Mike for jumping in to help us; we were handling ourselves yeah but Dave and Azimio are bigger than we are, it could have ended really nasty for me and Blaine.

"What happened here?"

"Two boys threw slushies at me and Jacob and when we defended ourselves these two idiots decided to jump in and thought they were going to teach us some kind of lesson for standing up for ourselves; obviously they were wrong," Blaine says with disdain in his voice.

He walks over to me and gently touches my sore cheek to make sure there's no heavy damage. I can see Will eyeing our interaction and getting that jelly look that I've seen on him a few times. I don't give a shit I hope he is jealous; you're not the only game in town anymore dude.

"You two boys go see Figgins," he tells Dave and Azimio.

We all look at him like he's grown a second head as Dave and Azimio turn the corner.

"Mr. Schue…" Mercedes starts to say something but Will cuts her off.

"After everything we went through last year I expect more from you three. Jacob you're lucky you're not on the way to Figgins' office as well. And … young man who are you?"

"Blaine Anderson, I just transferred. Jacob was defending himself, why would he get in trouble? And also, Principal Figgins' office is in the opposite direction from where those jerks walked off too; you did notice that right?"

Blaine says his piece before turning back to me and I can see the anger growing on his face.

"Come on I'll show you where we can get cleaned up, I've got some extra clothes you can borrow too."

We thank Matt, Mike, and Mercedes for helping us out and without a backwards glance I start walking off with Blaine. The feeling of Will's eyes burning into my back doesn't leave me until we turn the corner.

* * *

Mercedes' P.O.V.

Way to drop the ball there Mr. Schue.

"You three need to be in class," Mr. Schue says as he walks away and slams his door shut.

Okay, what the hell?

"Um, did either of you see what I saw?" Matt asks.

"I'm still trying to figure out what I saw," I answer.

"There's something going on there; I don't know what, but Schue didn't look happy about that Blaine kid being so close to Jacob," Mike says.

"Hmm, what do you two have this period again?" I ask.

"Study hall; nothing I can't miss," Mike answers.

"History; can't skip Miss Holiday though she's awesome," Matt says.

"Ok, Mike why don't you go after the dynamic duo and see what their deal is. Matt, I happen to agree with you, you can walk me to history class."

"You got it Mama," Mike says then kisses me on the cheek and runs off to try and catch up with Jacob and Blaine.

Matt's smiling at me now and holding his arm out for me to take. I really do like that boy's smile.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V.

I'm a little nervous right now. Blaine and I are in the locker room and we're down to our boxers. I'm trying to get him to go into the shower area first but he's not having it. We're both leaning against the lockers facing each other and his eyes keep roaming up and down my body. I'm starting to babble but I pause when I see the smile on his face. It just seems … I don't know … but it makes me speechless.

"Come on Jacob I can tell you're nervous, you don't need to be," he says as he inches towards me.

I should move back, but my legs are locked in place.

"I think we were on our way to having a moment before those meatheads interrupted us."

His index finger is sliding down the middle of my chest and quickly blazing a trail over my abs and…

"Look Blaine," I snapped out of it just in time to stop his hand from getting to my more private area, "we should probably just…"

He kisses me and affectively shuts me up. Before I know it his body is pressed against mine and he's grinding his hard-on against my mound. And he doesn't seem to have an issue with the lack of hardness on my part. That one thought is enough to bring me down for a bit. I push him back enough to make him look at me and again he's smiling, chuckling actually.

"He really never told you?"

"He who, and what was he supposed to tell me?"

"Schuester or Will I guess."

And what the fuck is that supposed to mean. I push him off me and take a step back; I need to breathe.

"What are you talking about?"

"Relax babe, your secret's safe with me. Although I do wish I could knock Will's ass the fuck out right now. He seriously never told you a thing about me, like at all?"

"No, so how about you start talking."

"Okay, so you know how Will's bedroom faces his backyard and there's a ton of trees behind there right?"

"Yeah, he says he likes the privacy. No…"

"Peeping neighbors?"

He finishes my sentence for me.

"Yeah that's what he told me too. Let me back track a little bit. My uncle, by marriage only, went to high school with Will. Bryan Ryan, you heard of him?"

"Yeah actually, he tried to get Glee Club shut down a couple years ago."

"I remember Will telling me about that; Bryan had a slight jealousy thing going on then."

"What was he jealous about?"

"Me and Will getting it on."

Did not expect that; I mean I knew he liked to jerk off with Finn but he said he wasn't gay.

"But…"

"Yeah he gave you the line about not being gay too huh?"

"Obviously," I can't help but chuckle.

Blaine sees me relax a little so he pushes up on me again. Nothing overly aggressive; his hands are on my hips and he's lightly leaning into me against the lockers.

"Well, the whole thing with him and Bryan started when they were seniors in high school. I don't know exact specifics but they'd have their little duo circle jerks and somewhere along the line they decided they wanted to bone; just not each other because they weren't gay."

I laugh when Blaine rolls his eyes and does air quotes when he says gay.

"So they started seducing freshmen and sophomore boys at their school. One thing I know about both of them is they like their boys to be younger than them. I mean they never were extremely creeperish, at least I don't think they were, and messing with little kids or anything but as far as the age of consent goes … fourteen or fifteen year old freshman to eighteen year old senior on his way to college; there's still some red tape there. Anyway, they went to college together and continued. Bryan and one of my aunts got married at too young an age; it only lasted for like a year and half but it was an amicable split. Bryan's really competitive and I think he was just trying to keep up with my parents who got doted on all the time for being so responsible in their young ages, but anyway, they all stayed friends so he stayed around and inadvertently so did Will. Don't remember how it ended up happening but him and Will started babysitting me and one of my friends at my house on some weekends. Things were cool throughout middle school; I thought once we got to high school my parents would stop being so overprotective but no. So one weekend towards the beginning of freshman year my friend Devon was going to spend the weekend with my family. Something came up and both my mom and dad had to go out of town. Of course they called Bryan and shortly after him and Will showed up. We played some video games for a few hours then Bryan and I went down to the basement to get some board games. When we got back to the living room Devon was straddling Will's lap and they were making out. I watched stunned for a few seconds then I was mad because I had a crush on Will then and Devon knew that; but then I started getting really _really_ horny. Bryan came up behind me and started kissing my neck and grinding on me and…"

"You and Devon lost your virginity."

"You guessed it. Bryan took mine and Will took Devon's. Then we switched partners; Will took me and Bryan took Devon. When me and Devon started going at it though they just watched and jerked off because you know…"

"They're not gay," we both say at the same time and laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

He kisses me then. He's still hard and he ever so gently grinds on me while we kiss.

"That doesn't explain how you know about me," I say when we stop kissing.

"Well, Will and I hooked up a few times by ourselves over the summer between my freshman and sophomore years. Bryan found out and was pissed, why I have no idea though. But yeah that's why he tried to get Will back by going after the Glee Club. Before that happened though, like a week before sophomore year was going to start, my dad's company moved us to New York so I lost touch with both Bryan and Will after awhile. The company moved us back here last month. I ran into Will at the Country Club and we got to talking and he told me about you and that Finn kid he circle jerks with after the one time we hooked up."

He pauses there and kisses me again. He's a really good kisser; I spread my legs a bit more so I can feel more of him against me. Might as well be comfortable right?

"Don't be mad at me for hooking up with him please," he says.

That's laughable.

"I'm not; why would I be? I have no ties to him what so ever, he can do what and who he pleases."

He smiles at my response.

"Good. Now, onto the backyard; after he told me about you he offered to let me watch. He said you were still kind of shy about your body and he didn't want to invite me in and freak you out. So he'd text me some of the times when you were coming over and I'd sneak into his backyard. The curtains would always be open and…"

"I'd always be blindfolded on those times. I wondered where he got that kink from … what an ass," I have to laugh to keep from getting mad. Seriously he could have just told me he wanted to bring somebody else in. I would've been down for that. Especially if I'd have known it was Blaine, he's hot.

"Yeah he is an ass; that's why I stopped going when he'd text me. I told him to tell you or I'd do it myself. He thought I was bluffing because I was supposed to be going to Dalton Academy; he didn't think I'd ever see you to tell you. Lucky me, my dad got me transferred at the last minute. I didn't plan on Figgins getting you to show me around though, that was pure coincidence."

He's smiling, and he should be, that was kind of a brilliant move and I totally appreciate the info. I also appreciate the fact that his still very hard dick is creating delicious friction against my clit. I think he sees my thought process because he attacks my lips again. I'm really starting to like his lips. He moves down to my neck and starts whispering to me.

"You know Jacob, you intrigue me. I'm a hundred percent gay and never ever even thought about pussy."

"Mmmm," for a split second I wonder how he knew about that spot on my neck, but then I remember; Will.

"Don't get me wrong, I have no interest in starting to fuck girls so I know what pussy's like. I want to know what _your_ pussy is like."

I'm officially sex drunk on Blaine right now. If he doesn't fuck me soon I think I'll explode. I feel his hands leave my hips and start to pull our boxers down. Like an answer to a prayer I feel his hardened flesh slide against my clit and move back and forth through my swollen pussy lips as he continues to whisper in my ear.

"I want to know what it taste like, what it smells like, what it feels like … mmm, are you that warm on the inside too," he moans those last words, "is it always that … wet?" he asks.

I can't help but chuckle, "it is today."

He pulls back and takes our underwear off and adds it to the pile of soiled clothes at the bottom of my gym locker. I hand him two towels and grab my soap and stuff then lead us to the showers. I hate that we're ten minutes into the period; I would have loved to have the whole hour with him.

* * *

Mike's P.O.V.

Okay … holy fucking shit! My ears are burning and my tongue is itching to tell what I just heard.

After I left Mercedes and Matt I trailed Jacob and the new kid. I could have just stayed hidden behind another row of lockers but sometimes I feel like being a monkey and climbing shit; plus I wanted to see if any action was going to happen. So I made my way up and through the series of pipes and beams that run along the ceiling of the locker room and perched right over them. I was quiet but I'm pretty sure the new kid knew I was there. He glanced up and caught my eye once or twice and gave me a wink when I started beating off. Yeah, I know, I'm a horndog. Things started getting hot, I couldn't help myself.

So Schuester is an almost there pedophile; can't say I'm surprised. Dude's got shifty eyes. Sometimes I look at him and swear I'm looking at somebody else. I mean I kind of understand the attraction Schuester would have to my age group, we're hot; and quite honestly there's a few teachers here I wish would hit on me. Now I know the reason for Finn's hero worship of him. Nobody else wants to give his Gigantor looking ass the time of day so of course he'd be doing _whatever _Schuester told him to so he could keep his attention. And that Bryan Ryan dude? He's no surprise either. I happened to be in the restroom at the same time as him once and he walked right up to me and cupped me. I smacked his hand away quick though. He reminded me too much of Schuester; same shifty eyes. I wanted no parts of that shizz thank you very much. Something I do want a part of though? The action I'm hearing in the shower right now. I have to give it to this Blaine kid, he's a smooth operator; slid in right under Schuester's nose. I'm really starting to like him and I don't even know him yet.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to fuck Jacob senseless right now. I mean he's like Rachel but opposite and she … mmm, the lady has skills man. So, doesn't it stand to reason that Jacob would have like super … pussy … mojo or some shit? I don't know, that may be stupid thinking, but I'm just saying.

Ffuuck … I _really_ want to join in the fun right now. I'm leaning against a wall just outside the showers. My book bag is on the ground with my Letterman and I've pulled shirt back behind my neck so my whole front is exposed. It's a little hot over here by the showers you see. My cock is rock hard in my fist right now. My eyes are closed as I try to visualize Blaine and Jacob's movements and match them to the moans I hear. There are whispers in between the moans. I can't tell what they're saying, but that doesn't matter. Their moans are what are talking to me. My legs are starting to tingle and I can feel eyes on me, so I open mine to make sure we're not in any danger of getting caught. Blaine's hazel eyes are staring back at me; more specifically staring at my cock while he fucks Jacob doggy style.

A flicker of movement out the corner of my eye makes me turn my head; and I can already feel myself losing wood.

* * *

Blaine's P.O.V.

Am I evil for ratting Schuester out? No. Hell no. Not even a little bit. The asshole deserves it. Did I do it to get to Jacob? Absolutely. I meant what I said; pussy has never been anything I wanted any parts of. However, he intrigues me. I mean I've seen pornos where girls have dicks and I hear tell that there is a guy with a pussy in the industry also, but I've never seen him.

The first time I saw Jacob getting pounded by Will I knew I had to have him. I bet if you looked you could still find trace amounts of my cum on the ground and on the siding of Will's house just below his bedroom window. He used to leave the window open so I could hear Jacob moaning. The last time I was there I recorded about twenty minutes of audio for my own used in the future.

My last time was also quite enjoyable because the son, I guessed, of one of Will's neighbors saw me through the trees and hopped the fence. I saw him but I didn't look at him for awhile. I just let him watch me stroke my rod. When I signaled him over I pushed him to his knees because I didn't want him to see in the window. I came really hard in his mouth then went back to his place for a few hours.

I stopped going because it really wasn't right putting Jacob on display like that. So many times I wanted to climb in that window and push Will out of the way; but forcing my way into anything is not my style. Obviously just telling the truth works wonders.

We're in the shower now, gloriously naked with hot water running down our skin. His back is to the wall as we kiss. I want to do so many things to him I really don't know where to start. He must have read my mind because not a second after the thought is in my head his leg goes up and around my waist while his hand wraps around my cock.

"We can do foreplay some other time; right now I just want you to fuck me."

Who am I to argue? He guides my thick dick into his slippery channel and I almost lose my footing. I don't quite know what I was expecting but he feels so fucking good. The only thing that would make this better is … mmm … he's so warm … only thing that would make this better is if the boy I saw crawling around the ceiling were with us. I only glanced at him a few times but I'm sure he's one of the boys that helped us in the hallway. When I finally stripped me and Jacob and he handed me the towels I looked up again while Jacob got the rest of his stuff from the locker and the boy was smiling at me while stroking his dick. I couldn't help my hand going to my own meat as I winked at him while I watched him stroke for the few seconds we had. I want him in my mouth.

"So good … uuhh … sooo thick mmm."

I almost laugh because I remember, Will is about as average as they come. And he's the only person Jacob's ever been with. That gives me a thought. If I'm right, I won't be the only person fucking him in the next few minutes. I'm almost positive we're still not alone; that we're still being watched from a distance. I wonder if he's still out there listening. I hope he is.

"You feel … mmm every bit of good as I thought you would Jacob."

I delight in the fact that he can't find words to respond, only more moans.

"You know the very last time I watched you with Will, I recorded your voice. Every gasp, every hiss, every moan and scream. I listen to it when I'm alone, naked in bed and so hard for you."

"Ooohhh ffuuuck Blaaiine!"

And that is exactly the tell I was looking for. I lift his other leg to wrap around my waist so I can move deeper in his pussy.

"Does that excite you? To know that someone's watching; listening?"

"Uuuhhh … y-y-yess … oh fuck."

Thank the heavens for my dad getting me transferred this morning. I mean a private all boys school I'm sure is ripe with boys that want to get sucked off and it would have been no problem for me to get any of them to bend over, but I have a feeling that my sex life is about to see some very interesting things here at McKinley.

"You know, we weren't alone earlier when I was telling you about Will. The Asian boy that helped us in the hallway, he was watching us."

He groans deeply at that; seemingly unbothered about the other boy seeing his sex. I reach over and quietly open the curtain closest to us. Our shoes and clothes are far enough away that the water spraying into the changing room part of the stall is safe from getting wet.

"What if he's out there listening right now?"

"Ohh God yesss!"

I kiss him then, and we both moan into it. I slide in and out of him a few more times before I coax his legs back down and pull out of him. We both whimper at the loss, but it's all for a good cause. We step over the small hump that separates the actual shower from the changing room stall and I position him in front of me as I open the final curtain; and there he is.

I didn't expect him to be so close. I would've happily pulled Jacob out to the main locker room to look for him but there's no need; he's right there in front of us leaning against the wall with his shirt perched behind his neck and his hand around his delicious looking hardened flesh.

"Mike."

Jacob's voice is scarcely above a whisper and I barely hear him say the beautiful boy's name. Mike. His eyes are closed and the well defined muscles in his chest and abdomen are glistening with a light sheen of sweat as he strokes himself. I finger Jacob's clit and kiss his neck as I put him in the position I want him in. He moans even louder when my dick slides into his pussy from behind. I can't take my eyes off Mike. His eyes open and he catches me; us. Jacob is moaning oblivious to Mike and mine's roaming eyes as I pound into him. Mike's watching me fuck Jacob as I watch him stroke his dick. He looks like he's about my size; slightly thicker actually. My mouth is watering as I begin to imagine what he'd feel like against my tongue. He turns away from us and the action makes me pause my movements. Jacob stops also when we hear someone who isn't Mike start to speak.

"Hey Mike."

* * *

Mike's P.O.V.

The fuck son? I roll my eyes and turn my head forward again as I shove off the wall. I'm happy to see that Blaine and Jacob are hidden behind the shower curtains again.

"Hey wait you don't … you know … have to stop or anything. Who's in here with you?"

No! My jimmy's not tucked away yet but I still jump in front of Finn and push him back. Why the hell is he in here anyway?

"Step the fuck off dude."

He doesn't seem to get the point because he takes a few steps towards me.

"Dude chill out, me and … a … friend do it sometimes too. It's cool, who's in there?"

Yeah I know what you and Schuester do jackass.

"Don't worry about who's in there, just leave."

I start to put my now limp dick away and this kid grabs me and tries to start jerking me; dude, gross. I knock his hand away and roughly push him away from me.

"Back the hell up man; now _I_ need a shower."

That apparently gives him pause. He just watches me close my jeans up like I'm going to change my mind or something.

"Now there, you here that?" I ask.

"What?"

"Absolutely nothing. Shower's done, you killed the mood when you walked in."

"Whatever. Screw you fags I don't need you. I'm not fucking gay anyway."

"Run along then _Junior_."

He glares at me and I'm doubled over in laughter in my head. He hates it when any of us Gleeks call him Junior; it's short for Schuester Junior. Now that I think about it, I can't believe I didn't figure him and Schue out before. We started calling him that because he fangirls Schue so hard. You don't get that pissed from being associated with someone without reason.

"What? You got something to say Junior? Because I might have some things to say too."

He continues to stare at me and I see the light bulb go off in his eyes.

"Fuck you Mike."

"You wish."

He turns and walks away without another word after that. He knows damn well he can't take me and I'm pretty sure he couldn't handle the truth bomb that I know he saw coming. I turn back and face the showers when I hear the water start to run again.

"If you boys want to continue he's gone. You still have like twenty maybe twenty-five minutes; I'll leave and give you your privacy," I say as I pull my shirt back down and start walking towards my stuff.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V.

Oh no you don't. I know Blaine's thinking it too because he detaches his tongue from my clit and walks out of the shower. My finger immediately replaces his tongue as I watch him walk over to Mike.

"However are we to repay your kindness if you leave?" Blaine asks.

He doesn't wait for Mike to answer. His hands are caressing his abs while his tongue assaults his nipple. Soon enough he pulls him by his belt into our stall and quickly strips him of his clothes. I've always thought Mike had a great body; and now that I'm seeing it up close? It does nothing but make me want him more.

His eyes are roaming my body like he's trying to memorize every inch of bare skin. I think I'm staring just as intensely because it's not until I see his eyes slip shut that I notice Blaine's mouth is assaulting his cock. He pulls me closer and kisses me; the sensation sends shivers up and down my spine. Yes I love foreplay but I just want him inside me now; badly. I moan when I feel Blaine's tongue on my clit. I pull away from Mike so I can try to catch my breath. I look down at Blaine's tongue working my bundle of nerves while massaging Mike's cock; the sight makes me dizzy with want. Mike steps away from us and we're about to ask where he's going but just as quickly he steps back in with a condom on his hand.

"You don't need that unless you really want to use it, I can't get pregnant," I say.

"Cool," he says and tosses the unopened condom on top of his pile of clothes.

Blaine's standing behind me now with his back pressed against the wall. I hiss when his thick member pushes into my ass. He gives me time to adjust while Mike busies himself with eating me out. Best first day of school ever.

Blaine's got a slow steady rhythm going that he halts when Mike stands up. He lifts one of my legs and holds it while I steady myself gripping Mike's shoulders as he enters me.

"Daammmn Jacob," Mike moans.

I've never had double penetration before, but I very much like it. The boys find a steady rhythm working both my holes for all their worth. It's all I can do to hang on as the knot in the pit of my stomach gets tighter and tighter. I can hear their balls slapping together every time they plunge inside me; I can feel their rods starting to twitch and I know they're both ready to blow.

All too soon we all cry out at the same time in a flash of blinding light. At least that's what it felt like for me to have both my holes filled with hot cum at the same time. My pussy clenched against Mike's dick so hard I can't believe he could even still move inside me. I'm going to have to figure out a way for us to do this again.

As we get dressed I glance at my cell phone; the period is almost over. We walk out of the shower area but don't get far. Mike pulls us to him and starts to kiss both of us. Blaine and I can't help our hands roaming over his chest and abs and lower regions that seem to be stiffening again. Yeah, we definitely need to do this again.

* * *

Roz' P.O.V.

It's not enough for students to skip class, no; they feel the need to pull shit like this too. See, this is why I know I'm going to have to kill one of these damn children to make an example out of them because…

Well … I have to pause as I peer around the lockers. It's _that_ one. I could give a damn about the obvious dancing queen or the Jew queen hanging all over him; all I can see is the imprint of his muscle through that tight t-shirt.

I could not believe the stories Sylvester told me about some of these kids; until she showed me the videos from her hidden cameras. Too bad Figgins found out about them and made her take them down. Her and I had our time a couple of years ago arguing but we realized if we didn't wrangle these knuckleheads nobody would so we been tag teaming ever since. Huh, in more ways than one; she has a craving for the chocolate sauce every now and then you see, so I let her dig me out when the mood hits. I'll say one thing for that old broad, she certainly knows some tricks.

But this young thing right here? I've been watching him for awhile now. He and his little girlfriend are friends with some of my swim team members so they'd come watch practice sometimes. I caught them by the pool after hours one time doing the nasty and the boy has plagued my fantasies ever since. Asian Horror Movie has made a few appearances too. Can't be helped; that perfectly round ass of hers just bounces a little too nicely down the hallways. So Bruce Lee likes to kick both ways does he, let's see if he can handle some grown pussy.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Bon Vivant - A person who enjoys a sociable & luxurious lifestyle.  
Senior Year is finally here. The Gleeks have decided that it's time to break away from the shackles of their small minded town…in the best of ways.

**A/N:** Currently Unbetaed; please excuse the mistakes.  
To answer a question in a review; no, Sue does not have a penis. She does however, like to be strapped at all times; it feeds her need for dominance.

Also, there's a bit of backtracking in this chapter. I'll most likely have the character say what time it is or what period they are currently in so you'll know exactly what time slot they fit into.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B. If OCs are introduced, they will be noted.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Mike's P.O.V.

"What the hell is going on here?"

I push Blaine and Jacob behind me as I hear Coach Roz' voice booming through the locker room. She's got her standard mean face on while walking towards us so I'm a little nervous but … hmm, there's something in her eyes; maybe I don't need to be.

"Explain why you three are not in a classroom," she demands.

"Uh, my friends got slushied and I was just checking on them to make sure they got cleaned up okay. We were on our way to class right now," I don't think that's going to fly but I had to say something.

"Frick and Frack get the hell out of my sight," she barks at my boys.

They hurriedly disappear behind the nearest row of lockers.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V.

Holy shit am I glad for the free pass on that one; although I could have just showed her me and Blaine's hall passes from Figgins and we'd have been okay. I hope Mike doesn't catch too much trouble though. I'm rushing towards the door when Blaine pulls me back. We tip toe back to the row of lockers we ran behind when we got dismissed. I look in his eyes and silently question what we're doing. He signals me to just stay quiet and listen.

It doesn't take long. Apparently, Coach Roz wants some Mike; can't say I blame the woman.

* * *

Mike's P.O.V.

Coach is staring at me with this intense look right now. Her eyes start to roam over my front as her finger traces the outlines of my chest and abs. It's starting to turn me on again actually; especially now that her roaming finger is starting to trace the outline of my steadily growing meat.

"Mmm, what do we have here?"

She looks down and uses her palm to increase the pressure on my dick as she starts to massage it throw my jeans.

"You like to keep this little thing busy don't you Michael?" she says as she presses against me and pulls my book bag off my shoulder. It drops like dead weight to the floor; my letterman follows.

I know she wants me. She doesn't know that I saw her but this one time Tina got the urge to fuck by the pool. So we waited until everybody had left. The lights were dim and the mood was kind of cool with the sounds of the pool water running through the filters. I ate her out first; she tastes like candy ugh, her and Mercedes tie for my number one favorite things to eat. After she came in my mouth she started sucking me off, when I got close to cumming that's when I spotted Coach Roz; hidden in the shadows. Tina's hair was kind of blocking the view from where she was so I moved it out the way. That's when I saw her hand go down the front of her track pants. She rubbed her pussy the whole time we were fucking. I made sure Tina rode me backwards just so Coach Roz had a perfect view of her thick clit and my dick sliding in and out of her snatch. She came at the same time we did. Later on I told Tina that she was watching and she gave me the duh face. I had to laugh at myself, not much gets past that girl.

"No disrespect Coach Roz but um, it's not little," I say as I undo my pants and put my dick on display for her.

It could be considered a bold move, but fuck it, cougars are hot. I'd be lying through my teeth if I said I never pictured her bent over a cafeteria table with my hands gripping those two healthy ass cheeks of hers while I fuck her to oblivion. She's one of the teachers on my Teachers I Wish Would Hit On Me list; okay so maybe I've been hanging with Rachel for too long but yes, I have a list. Her eyes don't leave my cock as she unzips her jacket and drops it to the floor. She's wearing a black wife beater with the Swim Team's logo on it. Her large breasts are straining against the material. Her cleavage makes me lean forward eager to lick. She's almost the same size as Mercedes and I'm immediately drawn in. Her nipples are poking out and I can clearly see she doesn't have on a bra; I can't help that one of my hands stray to my cock and the other palms one of her breasts. She leans into me and our foreheads collide. She moves my hand out of the way and starts jerking me off. I occupy my now freed hand by palming that ass I've been dreaming about.

"Why are you wasting your time with those fairies Michael?"

Our lips crash together before I can answer and I walk her backwards the few steps it takes to get her pressed against the nearest row of lockers.

"Something else you think I should be doing?"

"Boy you know you want to fuck this pussy."

Is it possible to have too much sex in the span of a few hours; on the first day of school, at school no less? Pssh, hell no. The lady tells no lies; I absolutely want up in that. I reach into my pocket, thankful that I bought a big box of condoms over the weekend. I pull away from her and roll the condom on as I watch her unsnap a row of buttons from her ankle to her crotch; she's not wearing any underwear.

"Sexy and responsible," she says as she sees the condom.

I'm kind of in awe of her pants right now though. They're efficient.

"I don't have time to dress and undress unnecessarily just for a quickie," she says when she sees me staring, "now come get this shit."

She pulls me forward by my dick and lines it up with her hole. I lift one of her legs as I enter all at once.

"Aaaahhh!"

We both cry out; she feels so damn good.

"I understand … mmm shit … you wanting to savor the moment … uuhh … with this sweet ass but um … mmm damn … we don't have a lot of time."

And she's right, we don't. Maybe ten minutes tops before the bell rings. I see movement out the corner of my eye. Coach doesn't see it because her mouth is attached to my neck at the moment. Blaine's standing behind Jacob; both are facing us as they kiss. One of Blaine's hands is holding Jacob's hip, the other is down his undone pants fingering his clit. I watch as he slides Jacob's pants and boxers down on his hips just enough to let his pussy show. Jacob's hand, that seems trapped between he and Blaine's bodies, is rubbing against Blaine's rod. I pull out of Coach and change our position so I'm standing behind her and we're both facing Blaine and Jacob. Her eyes must have still been closed because it's not until I lift her leg and enter her from behind does she see the boys.

"Well I'll be … oooo … damned."

I chuckle at her reaction to seeing Jacob's anatomy. To my surprise, Jacob moves away from Blaine and walks over to us. He drops to his knees and takes Coach's clit into his mouth. Her hand immediately grips his hair to hold him in place.

"Well I guess … oohhh shit keep doing that … I see the appeal," she says.

Blaine seems happy to just watch as he strokes his thick cock through his jeans. Coach turns her head towards me and we get lost in our kiss. It's not until I hear Blaine yelling that we pull away.

"Come here!"

Jacob doesn't seem fazed because he's still going to town, but Coach and I are wondering what's up.

"Come. Here. Now. Before I come over there and kick your ass for peeping."

That's when I glance behind me. I have to roll my eyes because it figures; I had a feeling he hadn't actually left. Finn slowly walks over to Blaine. His face is red and his eyes are wide as he quickly glances at me, Coach, and Jacob. Blaine grabs him by his shirt and pushes him against the lockers then down to his knees.

"Open your mouth," he all but growls as he unzips his jeans and pulls his meat out.

"Mmmm and here I thought you were a fairy … you oooo … you actually got some bass in your voice after all," Coach says.

"I-I've never … I don't kn-now how to d-do that," Finn stutters out.

"Bet you'll learn today," Blaine says as he slaps his dick against Finn's cheek.

Jacob coughs, Coach Roz barely holds in her laughter and I smile as I lean in to kiss her neck because I know we're all thinking the same thing; alright alright alright. Is it bad that I want to high five Blaine for his choice of words?

"Scared Finn?" Jacob mumbles against Coach's clit, but the words are understandable enough.

"Don't be scared boo-boo … it's just dick," Coach manages to say before she starts to mumble some things that none of us can really understand.

I'm starting to get that extra tingly feeling too.

I look down and see Jacob seeming quite content with his position. He's spreading Coach's pussy lips open with one hand while rubbing his own clit with the other. I look up to see Blaine fisting Finn's hair and coaxing his mouth open.

"You better not bite me either," he says.

Finn takes some tentative licks of Blaine's rod but still doesn't take his whole length into his mouth.

"Cheesus Finn suck it like you mean it you big baby … uuuhhh … you were ready to fight me … a few minutes ago to get to his dick … mmmm … now it's in your face you act like you don't want it," I tell him.

"You going to let him talk about you like that? I know you can do better. Show him so he'll know to keep his mouth shut," Blaine says.

That must have gotten to him because soon enough Blaine's moans are matching ours and Finn is actually looking like a dick sucking pro; he looks like he's very much enjoying himself too. Coach is doing some things to me right now. She's using her muscles to put the extra squeeze on my jimmy and it feels so damn good sliding in and out of her. I see what Puck was talking about now, with age there is definitely experience because neither of my girls have ever pulled that trick.

"Mmmm mmmm."

"Right there, right there."

"Uuhhh just like that, just a little bit more."

"Oohhh ssshhhiitt."

"Mmmm."

Our moans echo loudly through the locker room. The sounds seem to be mixed together like the sweetest soundtrack I've ever heard. Faster. Harder. More. Don't stop. Suck it harder. Like that. Right there. These words all assault my ears like a countdown to the end of a race; and we all hit the finish line just as the bell rings.

"Ooohhh fuuuuck!"

"Yessssss oh shit yes!"

"Mmm mmm mmm!"

"Mmm sshit ungh!"

"Mmmmm!"

As the fog clears I look over at Blaine and Finn. Finn's fist is covered with his own cum and there's a bit of Blaine's running down his chin. I ease Coach's leg back down and she swings us so she's leaning on the lockers with her head resting on her arms. Jacob twisted with us and he's still licking away at her clit. Her ass is out at the perfect angle. I can't help but thrust in a few times.

"Mmmm if only there was time," I hear her moan.

I pull out of her and remove the condom. Jacob sucks on my softening member a bit before I join him down below. We give Coach a quick tongue bath then do up her buttons for her. When I look back over at Blaine and Finn I see that Blaine's getting himself together and Finn is just now tucking away. I toss the used condom and pull my pants up then grab Finn push him hard against the lockers.

"You better not talk," I say.

I don't want to hurt him, but I'll bury him under this locker room if Coach or any of us catch any heat for what we just did.

"Dude chill the fuck out. Who the hell am I going to tell and not get in trouble myself or get my ass kicked? Calm your balls I'm not going to say anything."

He's got a point so I ease up and turn back to Coach, but she's already gone. We gather our things and exit the locker room. Blaine and Jacob walk off in the direction of their next class while Finn and I part ways as well. My body is starting to feel a tad bit of fatigue but I'm nothing but smiles as I see Mercedes and Matt walking towards me.

"I know that look," Mercedes says with a smirk.

I take hold of her other arm and walk in step with them.

"We have loads to talk about," I say.

"And what kind of loads would that be exactly?" Matt asks.

I can't for the life of me keep a straight face and we're all laughing when we get to our next class.

"I'll tell you the stories at lunch," I say.

We all shut up quick as Mrs. Hornburgh starts yelling at someone in the hallway. That lady is as mean as they come.

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V.

I think I want to go back home. Mom woke me up at the butt crack of dawn this morning. Not that I didn't appreciate her help with my new look but why couldn't I just come in late; wouldn't that have been more badass anyway? I guess it's all trivial and doesn't really matter; I'm here now so I'll just suffer in my car until the bell rings. Wonder how many heart attacks I'll cause when people see me. I have to hand it to Mrs. Judy Fabray, when she goes all in, she goes all in. One night over the summer when we were feeling generous towards my dad we had him over for dinner. I told her I wanted a new look this year. Russell's comment about it made me want to throw my knife right between his eyes.

_You don't need to change for anyone kitten, you're perfect as you are_.

Yeah fucking right Russell; that's why you kicked me out when I had a small lapse of judgment because of my body issues and got knocked up by Puckerman. I was really pissed at my mom for that too, but, she's redeemed herself. And I've come to realize that she and I are very much alike.

_Did you stop to think at all that maybe she wants a change for herself Russell?_

She asked my dad as she scowled at him. Of course he didn't have an answer, he just sulked and tried to look more pitiful like we'd feel sorry for him or something. Neither one of us were his to control anymore. Mom and I have had some very healing and insightful talks since she divorced Russell. I was hesitant to let her back in but, she came for me. Once she was free of him, she came looking for me. And thank goodness she did get rid of him because I think he might have smothered us both to death with his ridicule and hate of everything that wasn't the way he thought it should be. I find his situation quite comical actually. When she'd thrown him out he ended up running to Frannie's ready to give her some sob story. What he didn't know was Frannie had gotten rid of her own cheating ex-husband, who Russell had set her up with in the first place, a year earlier. He didn't even get across her apartment doorstep; she was more than done with his shit too. Frannie, Mom, and I had a good laugh about that.

About a week after I'd told my mom that I wanted a new look she showed me some pictures of her from middle school that I'd never seen before. I couldn't believe it, my mom was big into punk rock back then and she certainly looked the part. She thought that look would be good on me so I rolled with it; with the exception of the black streaks in her hair, I decided to go with pink. I guess I'll know what people think once I walk into the building; now's as good a time as any.

Is that Mercedes?

Fucking hell; and of course my period had to start today so now mini-me is twitching around, but I can't look away. The sway of her hips has me hypnotized. I spent a whole five months with wet panties while I was pregnant because of her. When I started having my really emotional days we'd talk and she'd hold me and cuddle with me. There were a few times that my hands may have strayed to places they probably shouldn't have; but that was always while we were sleeping. Okay, maybe sometimes I wasn't actually sleeping but you get what I'm saying. And in my defense, I wasn't the only one. Sometimes I'd wake up and she'd be draped over me, well as much as she could be with my swelling stomach. Her head would be on my shoulder, her hand right over my breast, and her knee pressed against parts down south it really should not have been. When I'd try to wake her up, no dice, all I'd get is a mumble about it being too early and I'd get groped some more; which I may have enjoyed or even encouraged at times but that's beside the point. It left me wondering if she was really asleep some of those times; I think not.

She is such a wonderful soul, I've always thought so. She got her parents to give me a place to stay without me even asking. I need to talk to her soon; my obsession with popularity and trying to get back on top last year pretty much ruined the friendship we'd built. And why the hell does Puckerman always have to put his grubby paws on the ladies? I start to walk over but as I'm halfway there I can clearly see she has the situation handled. I watch as she walks away from him; everyone's eyes are on her, mine included. I find I can't move until she's in the building and out of my sight.

I'm stopped by a few people, Cheerios if you can believe that, before getting inside the building. Apparently some of my old squad finds me flirt worthy. I think that's the final thing I needed to let me relax; I may be calm and collected on the outside, but truth be told I was very nervous about showing up today. But I'm good now. Even as I'm watching Mercedes have a moment with Rachel; which is really doing nothing for my horniness right now. Puck of course ever the horndog is just standing there watching and knowing him will probably interrupt. My eyes land on Brittany and Santana next. I'm not surprised to see them back in Cheerio uniforms; I'd considered it myself and may possibly still.

"Fabray."

"Lopez."

"Hi Quinn," Brittany says as she chokes the air out of me in a hug.

"Hi Britt," I manage to speak when she lets me go.

"Care to explain?" Santana asks me as I start to shuffle things in my locker.

"What am I supposed to be explaining?" I ask without looking at her. I know she tries to hold it in but I hear the almost soundless groan anyway.

Mom taught me this little trick to make my voice sound sexier. She said it'd drive the ladies wild; obviously it's effective. When I asked her how she knew it would work she told me it's always worked for her; particularly with Puck's mom. Yeah, you heard right; Karen Puckerman is my mom's girlfriend. Not to say that Karen hasn't worked her fair share of charm on my mom over the years though. When my mom was telling me about her she asked if I ever noticed that she never really gave me any response at all when Finn told her and Russell that I was pregnant. I don't know how she knew, but she told me she already knew I was pregnant and that it was really Puck's. Thinking back, she took a few extra sips of her Brandy, but she didn't really say much. Not even when she came to find me after kicking Russell to the curb. She told me that it was because she could understand why it happened.

Puck would like people to believe that his dad's a badass that always gets the ladies but no, he gets all his charms from his mother; just like I get my charm from mine. Mom could totally understand falling for the Puckerman charm; add on top of that the fact that I'd just got off my period and endured yet again Russell lecturing me about being a proper girl and showing me pictures of guys twice my age trying to set me up for marriage and yeah, my better judgment was clearly not functioning.

I decide not to tease Santana about her lust right now because if I hear her make that sound again everyone in this hallway will get the show of their lives because I will fuck her against these lockers until she's screaming my name. She, Britt, and Puck are the only ones that know I'm intersexed. Well, I'm not sure if that's what I am exactly. I only have Little Q for about a week out of every month. Normal girls bleed, I get a dick; according to Mom it's hereditary. When I found out about it, it actually explained the differences in my grandparents. My mom's parents are of course filthy rich and they spoil me rotten, I love that by the way, but they are very liberal and love learning things about other cultures and stuff like that. What happens to me happens to my mom and to my nana, but it skipped Frannie; she's never been really happy about that though. Russell's parents on the other hand; also filthy rich; and they flaunt it constantly, very conservative, close minded, and everything opposite of what my mom's parents are.

Puck has this theory that Russell's parents paid my mom to marry him; and from what I found out, through some very clever snooping I might add; he was spot on. One, my mom's gayer than Kurt; she and Puck's mom have actually had a thing for each other since they were in high school. Two; for all his popularity and money, Russell stayed single for most of his life. Nobody wanted him, which doesn't surprise me because he's an ass on his best days. Three; I found a copy of the contract. Some of the main points; Mom had to do whatever Russell said because he's a controlling jerk like that. But Mom added a clause to that; she wouldn't have sex with him. The only reason Frannie and I are here is because a doctor put Russell's sperm in my mom. And maybe that shouldn't have made me laugh but yeah, I laughed so hard I cried and almost pissed my pants. Not to say he didn't get frisky and try; once. Once and only once, because in that regard at least, he was smart enough to step off. I actually heard that argument, it was during my freshman year. Russell kept crying about Judy being his wife and she's supposed to please him and yada yada yada. I heard her gasp when he grabbed her and then I heard him yelling and begging her to stop because she kicked his ass. My mom's little but she's not to be fucked with; which is why _that_ only happened once. The last main part of the contract stated that under no circumstances would either of them cheat on the other. Obviously Russell broke that. Didn't faze my Mom at all, she was probably surprised it took him so long to cheat.

When I gathered everything I needed out of my locker I closed the door then leaned against it facing Santana and Brittany. It's been awhile since we did anything together. We used to be really close but high school politics got in the way. Brittany breaks the silence first.

"Can you two just kiss and make up now?"

Kiss and make up. I'd like to do a little more than just kiss Santana right now. Growing up, we all fooled around together; heavy petting and humping, but San and I have never actually done the deed. Brittany however, she has my v-card and I have hers.

"Class is going to start soon, I'll find you later Q," Santana says then walks away from us.

I'm tempted to grab her hand and stop her, but given my state of arousal touching any part of her would not be a good idea.

"I'll find you later too," Brittany says and winks at me before she walks away.

The way she said that sent shivers up my spine. Never did get over my crush on Brittany; and to be honest, a lot of the shade I've thrown at Santana was just simple jealousy. I head to first period and try not to think of some of the times Brittany and I have slept together. She's like, the most flexible person I know so you can imagine some of the positions we've been in. I have a huge walk in closet and there was one time me and Britt were making out, we both wanted to do more, especially since it was Little Q's time of the month, but my parents were home. So, we went to the very back of my closet where there's this little hideaway space; no one would see us unless they knew to walk back there to find us. I was hitting it from the back and Brittany lifted one of her legs and rested it on my shoulder so she looked like she was doing a sideways split, then she bent down and licked my balls while I fucked her; hardest I've ever came in my life.

History class was cool; the little of it I actually paid attention to anyway. Between thinking about B and San and watching Miss Holliday strut around the classroom, I honestly didn't catch much. I have second period free so I'm going to the balcony in the auditorium. I always liked sitting up here; it's peaceful when it's empty. As I'm sitting in the dim room I hear a door open on the lower level and heels start to click against the floor. I quietly look over the railing to see who it is and I chuckle to myself because I feel like Burt in Mary Poppins. I'd know that silhouette anywhere; more like I'd know the switch of those hips anywhere. I have to question why Miss Jones is walking backstage though. I'm tempted to call her name but something tells me this may be interesting. I sit back in my chair and light the joint I was supposed to smoke later. When I get it down halfway I see Matt walking in; things are about to get interesting. I look behind me when I hear the door quietly open and close. Brittany did say she would find me. It takes my eyes a bit to readjust back to the dim lighting once the door closes and I watch her as she approaches me.

"Hey Q," she whispers.

"Hey Brittany," I whisper back.

She sits next to me and wraps her arms around my right arm then lays her head on my shoulder. I take one last hit from my joint before it gets low enough to burn my fingers and smash it out with my shoe. I lay my head on Brittany's and we watch as Mike makes his way backstage. You go Mercedes.

"Have you ever wondered if Mercedes tastes like chocolate?" Brittany asks.

"Not specifically like chocolate, but yes, I have wondered what she tastes like," I answer.

"I bet she's really tasty," she says.

This is so not a conversation I need to be having. Weed makes me horny; and since I was already worked up I feel like I might bust out of my pants soon. Good thing it's dark enough and Brittany can't see my hard-on. The way her fingers are trailing up and down my forearm are not helping the situation at all either. One of her hands drifts down to my thigh and that's when we hear it, both of our heads shoot up to make sure we're actually hearing correctly. Moaning; it's deep so it has to be Mike or Matt.

"I miss you, Santana does too," Brittany whispers in my ear.

Her tongue licks around the shell of my ear and my throat gets drier; I try to swallow but it's not helping.

"I miss you guys too," I somehow manage to still keep my voice low.

I don't want to interrupt the activities backstage. I shift in my seat because the bulge in my pants is becoming quite uncomfortable.

"I can help you with that. It's been awhile, but I used to be really good at helping you. Remember?"

I really can't form the words to answer her because she's cupping me and sucking on my neck. All I can do is let my head fall back and bite my lip to stifle the moan I feel forming in my throat. The sounds coming from backstage are becoming more frequent and before I know it, my pants are undone and Brittany's long fingers are wrapping around my beyond hard eight inches.

I used to be really insecure about my size; from what I'd read eight inches is about average. I'm a perfectionist; I didn't want to be average. But once Brittany had gotten some experience under her belt, she told me I wasn't average because I was thicker than all the boys she'd been with. I'd only ever thought about length up to that point; I'm about an eighth of an inch from three inches of thickness. According to Brittany, that's well above average.

Next thing I know Brittany is kneeling in front of me taking as much of my hardness into her mouth as she can. I only let her continue for a few minutes before pulling her into my lap and kissing her. We're wearing too many clothes. It takes me seconds to remedy that before I lay her on the floor. Thank goodness for the alumni that donated the money for the plush carpeting we're now laying on.

"Fuck, Britt we have to stop; I don't have any protection," I whisper in a moment of clarity.

"It's okay Q, I've been on birth control forever," she whispers back as she runs the back of her fingers over my cheek, "and besides, my parents love you; I don't think they'd mind me having your baby … and neither would I."

If anyone ever questions why I fell for Brittany S. Pierce, I will refer them to this moment. What exactly that may mean for our future, I couldn't tell you. But right now, I'm so fucking her like it's my damn job.

I enter her slowly. She's hot and wet and just … mmm … so Brittany. It's a chore for both of us to stay quiet, but we're managing so far.

* * *

Brittany's P.O.V.

"Fuuucckk," I barely manage to keep my voice to a whisper.

Q's really thick and it's been a really long time since we've done this. I think that was really my fault though. Q was my first; it actually took us a few tries to get _it _all the way in back then. It hurt and I cried a little, but she was really sweet and patient and that's why I wanted her. I mean I knew I liked Sanny back then too and I knew Sanny liked me back. But I didn't mean to make Quinn think I didn't want her anymore; Sanny wanted her too, but things got all screwy when Quinn got pregnant. All they did was argue and fight and I couldn't get us back together again; I'm not that good with words sometimes and neither of them ever really wanted to talk about it.

That's why when I saw the way they were looking at each other this morning, I knew I could get us back together. Actions speak louder than words anyway.

"Brittany."

I open my eyes when I hear Quinn whisper my name. Her eyes are closed and her jaw is slack. She's beautiful. I pull her down and kiss her as I roll her over and switch our positions. I pull out my ponytail and her fingers are in my hair almost immediately as my hips start to move faster and faster; I really missed her.

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V.

I swear I think Brittany is trying to kill me. How am I supposed to stay quiet when she's moving like that? I can hear her chanting something that sounds like 'missed you'. I wasn't lying before; I missed both her and Santana. Things got screwed up when I got pregnant but Britt's right, it's high time we kissed and made up; speaking of which.

I fist her hair so I can pull her down to kiss me. I palm her ass with my other hand and resist the urge to give her soft skin a sensual smack. Not only am I enjoying her but also the sounds coming from backstage and I don't want to mess up the flow. I kind of wish we were back there with them.

"Mmm Quinn."

Her hushed moans invade my ears as she continues to ride me. As much as I enjoy what she's doing though, it's time to switch up again. I pull her up so I can slide underneath then behind her; but I feel the need to make a pit stop first. I hold her hips to stop her from moving just as her pussy is hovering over my mouth. She moans as my tongue swipes across her clit. I slide my tongue inside her heat and find myself dizzy; she tastes just as good as I remember. I can hear her breathing become more labored and I know she's getting close so I take her clit into my mouth.

"Ooohhh shit … Quinn … fuck fuck aaaahhh."

Even as I feel her juices run down my chin, I'm amazed at her control. She was probably a bit louder than she should have been; but I think our friends backstage are too wrapped up in their own sexy times to notice.

I finally slide out from under her and I rub the tip of my dick between her wet folds; teasing her before sliding in to the hilt. The pleasure of the feeling makes us both moan. When I start to move I can't help but pick up speed quickly. By the grace of the sex gods we're able to stay relatively quiet. Our skin is slick with sweat and making its own noises as I slam in and out of her. I wish I had all day to do this with her; I'd really love to reacquaint our bodies. I feel her walls start to clamp around me and I barely keep my voice in whisper mode.

"Ooohhh sshhit Brittany."

I'm so damn close and I know she's close to cumming again too. I really wanted to hold out longer but her pussy on my dick feels so damn good and the audio I'm getting from backstage just makes this that much hotter. My legs aren't working like they should anymore. I topple over onto Brittany's back pushing her to lay flat on her stomach. One of my hands palms her breast, as the other reaches in between her and the floor and finds her clit. Her left hand tangles in my hair as I kiss her neck and her right hand covers mine over her breast.

I hear Matt go first, then Mercedes, then Mike. Britt and I follow almost at the same time. My mouth covers hers and we swallow each others screams as spasms rip through our bodies. We lie in that position for awhile before I pull away from her and roll onto my back. She snuggles into me and I wrap my arms around her.

"I missed you Q," she says.

"I missed you too Britt."

We take a few minutes to enjoy each other's touch. Our attention is drawn to the stage again when we hear Matt cursing. We hear footsteps next and look over the balcony just in time to see Finn running out of the auditorium. I have no idea what possessed any of us to ever have an interest in him. If he's trolling around looking for peep shows Rachel must have come to her senses too; and thank goodness for that. Britt and I leave just after the trio downstairs does.

As we walk toward our lockers we spot Santana talking to … Mack? Why the hell is she talking to Mack? And why is that bothering me? San turns and looks right at me and Britt, but instead of smiling like she usually does when she sees Brittany; she looks sad for a split second but then her bitch face is back on and she rolls her eyes and turns back to Mack. Now I'm getting upset. Brittany must sense it because she's squeezing my hand and trying to get me to calm down. I know what I'm feeling now.

Jealousy.

Mack seems a little too familiar with Santana right now. Fucking Mack she's like Papi on The L Word when she first met Shane; she's had this stupid competition in her head with me all damn summer and I don't even know how it started, we used to be cool. I had an awesome summer; but she was my one rainy cloud. I don't know who the hell she's been talking to but she's got some serious balls right now. San's mine and Britt's. Everybody knows that. It doesn't matter how much we fight or argue or don't talk to each other internally; we'll always be The Unholy Trinity, you don't fuck with that.

* * *

Santana's P.O.V.

Praise Dios that class is over. I'm at my locker minding my own business when I hear someone behind me.

"Lopez."

Talk about blast from the past.

"Mack," I smile as I turn around.

Finally a distraction; I haven't been able to concentrate too tough on anything since seeing Quinn this morning. I don't think anybody ever knew about me and Mack. We've actually secretly dated a few times since freshman year.

"Long time no see," she says.

"And what; you jonesing for Aunty Snix again or something?" I can't help but add in a little bit of snippiness with my flirting.

"Would that be such a bad thing if I was?"

No, it might not be. I see her eyes move to look at something behind me, so I look too and … I honestly don't know why I'm surprised. I should've already known they would hook up. I turn back to Mack and pull her closer to me by her belt buckle.

"No, it definitely wouldn't be."

Before I get the chance to do anything else she's being ripped away from me.

"Excuse me you're in my way," Quinn says.

The fuck does she mean Mack's in her way? She's not even making any movement towards her locker. I know something's about to go down and lucky for me no one is really paying attention to us because something bigger is going on down the hall.

"Oh hey Lucy, fresh gear," Mack says with a smirk on her face.

"I know Mackenzie, that's why I bought it," Quinn snaps back.

Okay, wait; what the hell am I seeing right now?

"Me and my ex were actually trying to patch things up; kind of rude for you to interrupt," Mack says.

Quinn looks at me like she wants me to call Mack a liar, but fuck that, she doesn't get any say in my love life.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Mack says and reaches for my hand.

I'm about to grasp on to her outstretched hand but Quinn smacks her hand out of the way. Okay now seriously, what the fuck is up with her?

"She's busy," is practically spat out of Quinn's clenched jaws.

This bitch really has some nerve. Did I just become invisible and incapable of making my own decisions? I don't think so.

"Actually she and I were busy until you so rudely interrupted Lucy; so we'll just go somewhere else."

Mack gets all in Q's personal space while she's talking. I gotta hand it to her; Quinn always hated that name, she's brave to have used not only once but twice now. But Q's playing with fire too because Mack does not like being called Mackenzie.

"Walk. Away. Mackenzie."

I've seen Quinn pissed before, but this is something else. Did I miss something? My attention is drawn down the hall momentarily. Looks like Jewfro … wait is that Jewfro? Wow, barely recognized him. Anyway, him and some new kid are … actually holding their own against Adams and Karofsky. Okay so did everybody drink some fucking special type of kool-aid or something? Ben Israel actually looks like a rock star and not a stalker waiting to kidnap some unsuspecting kindergartener and Quinn is about to throw down with … oh shit.

Out the corner of my eye I see Mack's hands raise and I turn my attention back to her and Quinn. She pushes Quinn and Quinn shoves her back … hard. She hits the banister behind her and thankfully she was quick enough to let her foot catch the bottom rung because she might have gone over. Brittany grabs Quinn around the shoulders when it looks like she's about to have another go at Mack. Mack rights herself but I grab her before she can get too close to Quinn. I grab her, and I kiss her. Kissing used to make her clam down when she got all riled up; I'm glad to see it still works.

"You ready to go?" she asks when we pull apart.

"Go ahead; I'll meet you in a minute."

I watch her walk downstairs and I smile when she winks at me. I turn back my ... back to Brittany and Quinn, and Brittany looks like she's about to cry while Quinn still just looks pissed. I'm not impressed.

"I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you two but stop it…"

"Santana…" Quinn tries to cut me off but I don't let her.

"I'm not done speaking. If you two want to go fuck each other's brains out, have at it I'm not gonna stop you. But don't play the 'who's dick is bigger' game with somebody I'm trying to get my mack on with."

"San baby come on the bell is about to ring."

I hear Mack's voice from the bottom of the steps so I turn to walk away. I don't get far though. Quinn's got a hold on my wrist that I can't shake and right when I open my mouth to yell at her she's thrusting her tongue against mine and I don't get the chance to protest. Her free hand is on my hip and I try to back away but Brittany's behind me and two firm hands grip my waist and hold me in place. Next thing I know her tongue is on the back of my neck and … fuck I can't breathe.

It's not fucking fair; they're driving me crazy! I have no choice now but to get to next period late because I'm swimming in my spanks right now and I am not sitting through another class like this. I know its Q's time of the month because I can feel her dick pressing hard against my thigh. We haven't fooled around in ages and I wonder what it looks like now. I can't help the moan that escapes me when I feel Quinn's nails against my skin going higher and higher under my skirt. Forget what it looks like, I want her dick in my pussy and Brittany's tongue on my clit and I swear to God if I wasn't still half conscious of half the student body down the hall from us I would let them fuck me senseless right here right now.

Someone clearing their throat behind us makes them take their lips away from me, but they still keep me sandwiched between their bodies. I look over and Mercedes is staring at us with a smirk on her face flanked by Matt and Mike.

"Not that I wouldn't enjoy watching ladies, but I think a more private setting would be best at the moment," she says.

My eyes are drawn to those soft ass lips of hers. And yeah, in case you're wondering, I know exactly how soft. Me and Lady Jones have had a few moments over the past couple of years.

"You should try the auditorium it's usually empty around now," Mike says as they turn to walk towards the crowd.

"Speaking of the auditorium," Quinn's low sexy voice assaults my ears.

I don't know what that means but it makes all three of them stop and look back at her. Matt and Mike seem kind of nervous but Mercedes still has that smirk on her face and it's growing into a very wicked smile.

"You sound really sexy when you cum Mercedes," Brittany says loud enough for just the six of us to hear.

I don't know how Brittany knows that but she ain't telling no lie there. Mercedes just winks at her and walks off with the boys.

Quinn turns her attention back to me and I'm still kind of in a daze, so her lips pressing against my ear while she speaks makes me shiver.

"Now, you tell us that she makes you feel like that when she touches you," she starts.

"And we'll leave you alone," Brittany finishes.

They both move away from me and I stumble into our row of lockers before my vision properly clears.

"Your girlfriend's waiting for you," Quinn says like the words are poison in her mouth.

"I … I d-don't have a girlfriend."

I manage to get the words out and I bolt down the stairs. I'm actually happy to see that Mack is nowhere in sight. Maybe she caught part of the show they put on and decided to split. Can't say I care at all that she's gone though. We were both gambling anyway. Q called our bluff and won. I'm still not quite sure how to feel about that though. I mean, yes I do want her; badly, but should I really her or Brittany back in that easily. I mean I don't … well, I try not to do emotions, but seriously that shit hurts. It would've been nice if they would have asked me if I wanted to throw my v-card into the pot too. But … on the other hand; Quinn did just fight for me, literally. They both did. Ugh, this is why I hate emotions; fucking girls, they're gonna be the death of me.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Bon Vivant - A person who enjoys a sociable & luxurious lifestyle.  
Senior Year is finally here. The Gleeks have decided that it's time to break away from the shackles of their small minded town…in the best of ways.

**A/N:** So, it's been awhile but I'm back. I'm working on updates/conclusions for all of my other unfinished fics as well as some new stories that I couldn't get out of my head until I wrote them down. This chapter is focused mainly on Santana. As I've said before there are many many sexual situations that will happen in this story; not every situation that occurs will be for everyone. Very little is taboo right now. Including: g!p, man!gina, underage sex, femslash, slash, group sex, circle jerks, threesomes galore, incestral situations, etc. In other words, if reading about any of those things bothers you; please feel free to find something else to read; I will not take offense. You have been notified. I'm also open to prompts; if there's a situation you guys think would fit then shoot me a pm or leave it in a review & I'll see if I can work it in.

Tahbear, I was able to push this update out just for you. Happy birthday my dear :)

Currently unbetaed; please excuse the mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to R.I.B. Karlita Lopez belongs to me.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Santana's P.O.V.

I actually like being in the locker room by myself; most of the girls don't. Cheerios have our own locker room and its way better than the one all the other girls have to use. I do some of my best thinking in the shower. Fuck, I so want to go home and spend the rest of the day cocooned in my fluffy dolphin blanket. Damn it, a bed is not what I need to be thinking of; this water isn't cold enough.

For some reason a flash of Mercedes winking at Brittany with that wicked smile on her face just popped in to my head. That really isn't helping. Mercedes likes my dolphin blanket. We wrapped up in it one time after taking a shower where the water had run cold … fuck!

Today of all days I have to be a horny mess. Whatever. Might as well fantasize; no one else is going to help me get off anytime soon.

Mercedes and I have fooled around a handful of times since sophomore year. It started when we were working on River Deep, Mountain High for one of Schuester's Glee assignments. It was his way of making me and her work out our Puck issue; which seriously why the hell did we ever fight over Puckerman of all people? Don't get me wrong, he's still my boy and a bag of chips but that shit was dumb.

***Flashback*  
**_I can't stand Schuester sometimes. I'm sitting in my living room waiting for Wheezy to get here so we can work on this stupid assignment Schue gave us. I mean I won't lie, to myself anyway, the girl has chords; she's one of the strongest voices in Glee but I don't really care. The only interest I had in doing anything with her was rearranging that pretty little face of hers. I don't like when people play with my toys without my permission. And let's face it, that's all Puck is; he knows it and I know it. But just because we're not actually together doesn't give him permission to bring more toys into the sandbox so to speak._

_My doorbell ringing brings me out of my head. Finally; was about to say fuck it and just take a nap. I open the door and there stands the current bane of my existence, Mercedes Jones._

"_You gonna invite me in Satan or what?" she asks._

"_Or what," I say with a roll of my eyes as I walk away back towards the living room._

_I hear the door close and her footsteps not far behind me. She doesn't seem as fazed as I thought she'd be but that doesn't really matter. She sits on the other end of the couch and watches as I flip through a few channels. I ended up stopping on Cinemax because Bound is on and it's almost to that hot as all hell scene with Gina Gershon and Jennifer Tilly; let's see if Little Miss Goody Two-Shoes over there can handle it._

"_Are we going to practice something or at least brainstorm? Or are we going to watch porn all afternoon? Cause seriously I could've stayed home for this," she says with a gesture towards the television._

_I decide to play dumb._

"_The hell are you talking about Wheezy? What porn?"_

_She stares at me from her seat. I don't know what it is but there's something in her eyes. Her face is kind of blank, but her eyes … it's like I'm drowning in a bowl of quiet intensity. Is this bitch using some type of mind voodoo on me?_

"_You know what Santana," she says as she gets up and sits right next to me, "if that's what you want to play, then I'm game. I know you and all the other girls on the squad think I'm all innocent or whatever but you don't know a thing about me."_

_She turns her head to look at the television when she's done speaking. I don't respond. Not because I can't think of anything to say; but because now I'm curious. Not innocent she says. That does lead my mind to wonder about what dirty little skeletons she is hiding in her closet. The scene I was waiting on is starting and I'm already wet from thinking about it. And if I'm truthful, Mercedes sitting next to me isn't helping. She's sitting so close that the sides of our bodies are set flush against each other. We're both still in our Cheerio uniforms so her silky smooth legs are brushing up against mine._

"_I love and hate this scene," she says._

_So she has seen this before. I'm momentarily distracted because she crosses her legs and slouches down in her seat causing the already short Cheerio skirt to rise higher up on her thighs. I chuckle internally because I caught her little move. She folds her hands in her lap and moves them slightly closer to her body; her skirt rides up even more. Okay, like she said; not so innocent after all. I'm very curious now to see how far she'll actually take it because this is mi casa; no one out teases me under my roof. Believe that shit._

"_Why is that?" I ask._

"_I love it because they're hot together. But I hate it," she pauses and sighs while she flexes her thighs, "because it always makes me horny."_

_Alright, she doesn't like to mix words. Interesting, I think I've actually found common ground with her. Kudos to Puck; I think I'm starting to see what he sees. I stay silent for a bit just to let the sexual tension that I know she feels too grow. I adjust my seating similar to the way she did and I let my hand that isn't holding the remote control slide in between the extremely miniscule space between our two legs. I slowly start to move my index finger back and forth against her exposed skin; calling her bluff. I kind of thought she would move away, but she isn't. Time to kick things up a bit._

"_I can understand that. So when you're feeling like that is that when you call Puck for a fix?"_

_I'm not asking out of jealousy. I really want to know._

"_Only recently. He has proven to be very skillful using his lips and tongue," she answers._

_Not even gonna lie; picturing that in my head is making me wetter by the second._

"_Indeed he does," I reply. _

_I have no argument at all there. Brittany can definitely scratch my itch when need be but Puck is almost otherworldly when it comes to giving head. But still, he ain't got shit on me. And if Aretha keeps on, she's going to find out._

_As the scene progresses and all clothes are removed on screen I watch Mercedes out the corner of my eye. My hand is still between us and the backs of four of my fingers are steadily caressing her bare thigh. I continue to stay silent and watch as Gina starts to fuck Jennifer. I know it's definitely affecting Mercedes. I can hear the small swallows echo in her throat. Her hips are another tell; she's very slowly, almost unnoticeably, grinding in to the couch. I'm not even ashamed to say I wish she was sitting on my face right now. B's been off doing her own thing so it's been a couple weeks since I've had some good pussy._

"_So who'd you get to suck you off before Puck stuck his head under your skirt?"_

_I could have asked that a different way, but I'm kind of over teasing and easing in to this. I'm wetter than the Pacific right now and I know she is too._

"_D-didn't," she pauses to clear her throat, "didn't really have anyone to call."_

"_You look a little bothered there Aretha. You want me to call your boyfriend for you?"_

_She's going to say no._

"_He's not really what I want right now."_

_She says this while still staring at the screen. In my head I'm giving my best Evil Queen laugh. I will admit though, I didn't fully expect her to be so submissive-like. One of the things I've always respected about her, although I'll likely never tell her, is the confidence she always shows. When she speaks, her conviction is clearly shown; chick's got balls. But she seems to want to be topped at the moment and I have no reason to deny her unspoken request._

_I remove my hand from in between us and touch her chin. I set the remote down on the end table and use my newly freed hand to caress her thigh. Her skin is like silk beneath my splayed fingers. I turn her head towards me and watch her eyes get darker as my hand moves slowly up and down her skin._

"_Tell me what you want."_

"_I think you already know."_

_Of course I do. _

_I grip her knee and pull, causing her legs to uncross. I lean in and slowly let the tip of my tongue run across her full lips. She adjusts slightly and lets her legs fall apart. I take the invitation and slide my hand up her inner thigh and cup her through her spanks. She inhales sharply and her eye lids slips down halfway. I still have a hold of her chin so she can't look away from me. I swear I can smell her arousal and all I want to do is drown in it. I move my hand over her spank covered sex a few times; loving the fact that she's wet through them._

"_What do we have here?" I say as my hand leaves her mound._

_I can see small traces of moisture on my fingers and I lick her essence off of my digits one by one._

"_There's plenty more where that came from."_

_Her whispered voice sounds deep with lust. _

"_Let's see how much more," I say as my hand dives back down between her legs._

_She opens wider, welcoming me. I pull one of her legs on top of my own to give me even more room. I don't go past her spanks yet; even though I really want to. I tease her just a bit. Brushing my fingertips over her mound is making her begin to pant. I take my fingernail and gently slide it back and forth over her clit, to apply a little more pressure, while I sample her juicy lips with my mouth. I like her lips; I think I'll be putting them to work later._

_Through the fog in my head I hear a car pull in to the driveway. I know who it is so I'm not bothered to stop. When Mercedes hears a key in the door she tries to pull away but I don't let her._

"_Relax it's just my big sister. As many times as I've walked in on her and her fuck buddies she owes me."_

_She looks a little skeptical but I distract her easily enough. I remove my hand from her chin and snake my arm around her waist as I kiss her again. It doesn't take her long to comply with my wishes. By the time my sister walks in my tongue is caressing Mercedes' and she's moaning because my fingers are now sliding against her thick wet clit. _

_Karlita doesn't say anything; she just watches for a few minutes. I knew she would. She's a horndog like that. She was always my babysitter growing up and like I told Mercedes, I've walked in on her many a time. Karly's body is like Quinn's; except her schlong is permanent and she also has a vajayjay. Her anatomy has somewhat secretly made her popular through the years; it's like a secret that everyone knows but because it's Karly, and mi hermana is awesome people, no one talks about it or gives her shit about it either. I lost count of how many girls and boys she's boned over the years. She's in college now but she decided to stay local for the first couple of years of her college education. Without looking I know she's getting hard and probably rubbing herself through her jeans._

"_It's about time you got some Ana. I was getting tired of seeing you moping around," she says as she walks in to the room._

"_Fuck you Karls," I reply as I move from Mercedes' lips to her neck._

"_No gracias, you're not my type. Mmm, but she can stay if she wants."_

_I roll my eyes and give Mercedes a quick peck on her soft lips then remove my hand from between her legs. _

"_Damn you're a juicy looking thick one," Karly says as she eyes Mercedes._

_Mercedes adjusts herself so she's sitting with her legs closed now and I purposely lick my fingers before I respond to Karly. Before I can respond though I hear a barely audible gasp from Mercedes; I already know what she's looking at before I even look up. I knew Karly wouldn't try to hide her boner and well, she's not small._

"_See something you like mami?" Karly asks Mercedes._

_Love my sister but she always tries to steal my shit, I swear._

"_Hey, go get your own toys," I respond. _

_Of course Karly doesn't care because she loves to mess with me so she starts rubbing herself again as she talks._

"_How long you two gonna be? Cause I got some action coming over and I'd prefer that I was the center of attention not you two."_

"_So what you're going to use the whole downstairs? We do have parents you know," I reply._

"_Yeah and they both decided to go on vacation in the middle of the school year without us so, whatev."_

_Yeah that was kind of fucked up. I mean so what we all went on an awesome vaca to Brazil over the summer; I would have liked to be spending three weeks in Spain too. Our folks are loaded so we have literally been everywhere and we're spoiled brats._

_Before I can reply Mercedes starts speaking._

"_Is that real?" she asks with her eyes still glued to my sister jerking off in front of us._

"_You want to see?"_

_I knew that was coming. Whipping her dick out every five seconds is like Karly's drug; she lives for that shit._

"_Um," Mercedes pauses and looks at me, so I answer for her._

"_Just hurry the fuck up and show her already Karly. You know damn well you want to."_

_Karly laughs and puts her anatomy on display. The doorbell rings before Mercedes can ask any more questions so I take her upstairs to my room and lock the door. Karly can have her fun downstairs and I'll have mine in here._

_I lean sideways on the door and stare at Mercedes as she sits on my bed. I wonder? She's been lightweight bold and taken as much as she's given but, while seeing someone like Karly is not common, she still seemed a little too curious to see Karly's dick. I figure I really should ask before this gets going and I do something she doesn't want. I'm a bitch but I'm not cruel; there are some things that are sacred to me also._

"_What?" she asks as I continue to stare at her._

"_You and Puck aren't fucking are you?"_

_She looks a bit surprised but only for a second._

"_No. I haven't had sex yet … not in the traditional sense. But, I do get horny and Puck likes eating me out so I'm not gonna tell him to stop."_

"_Okay. There's more than one way to scratch an itch."_

_I walk over to her, push her down on my bed and tell her to move up. She kicks her shoes off and does what I ask. Her skirt rides up as she moves and that damn wet spot on her spanks starts taunting me again. I don't have anymore patience for foreplay. I lose my shoes and Cheerio top then relieve her of her spanks and panties. Her legs part easily for me to slide between. I kiss her until she's a breathless panting mess. I remove clothes as my lips move past her neck and then to her chest. Her breasts are soft and firm all at once; and huge. It's a welcome change from the size I'm used to. She has really thick nipples too; and they are very responsive. It's like sucking on never ending Hershey's Kisses. _

_I was going to leave her skirt on but I decide to take it off. I'm on my knees between her legs and I must say, I am thoroughly enjoying the view. I swear it looks like her snatch has sprung a leak. I dip my knuckle through her folds and over her clit. I moan when I lick her juices off my digit. I find myself wishing that she wasn't a virgin because there are so many things I want to do to her; but I'm a gentlewoman so I'll keep my activities to rated R level instead of venturing in to the rated X category._

"_Do you get this wet for Puck?"_

_I can't help but ask. I'm a competitive chick, it's what I do._

"_No … not at first."_

_Not at first? What does that mean?_

"_What is it you guys do?" _

_I know Puck. He's a hit it and quit it type of dude but with a very select few; Rachel, myself and now Mercedes, he pays a different type of attention to. And if they're not fucking, something else has to be keeping his attention. I mean obviously there's a hidden side to her personality that I find very appealing and I'm sure Puck does also. But, like myself, Puck is a very physical creature. Something else has to be there. I rub her clit as I talk. Her words come out in shallow gasps as she begins to move her hips in time with me._

"_We … mmm … we," she chuckles, "we play."_

_Do you now? I like games._

"_What do you play?" _

_I apply more pressure to her clit and move my thumb a little faster. I watch her eyes slip shut and she bites her bottom lip and moans._

"_You're not answering my question Wheezy."_

"_Do you really think it's appropriate to call me names while you're playing with my pussy?"_

_A fair question I suppose. I stop and move away from her just long enough to relieve myself of the rest of my clothes._

"_Fine," I say as I lay down on top of her, "I suppose I can use your government name for awhile."_

"_Thank you," she replies quickly before leaning up to kiss me. _

_The rest of her skin is as smooth against mine as her legs are. I position her legs to allow room my clit to glide against hers._

"_Mmmm."  
_

_I would have never thought it before but she really sounds sexy as hell when she moans. However, my question still needs an answer. I slow my hips to an achingly teasing slow pace. She tries to move and make up for my lack of speed but I hold her hips firmly to stop her. Her eyes open and she silently questions me with her eyes._

"_You haven't answered my question yet," I say with a smirk._

"_He goes down on me and … we do this," she answers, "but with clothes … well, some of our clothes."_

_Ah, dry humping. Too bad he hasn't had the pleasure of feeling her clit without panties covering them. I start to move my hips again and she's grinding in time with me. She's as smooth as butter and I can't believe I almost let this pass by. I was seriously going to have my mom call the school and cuss Schue out for pairing me with Mercedes. Glad I didn't though cause … just mmm damn. I lean down and kiss her, soft but still a little rough. I move on to her neck next then I start whispering in her ear._

"_What do you think your boy would do if he walked in right now?"_

_I can feel her breath shudder in her chest. She doesn't answer and that's okay; it was a rhetorical question._

"_Do you think he'd be upset that I got you naked and wet in my bed in the span of only a few short minutes? He is a bit of an ego maniac like that. But then again, I think he'd like it. He'd stand and watch and eventually he'd start rubbing his dick."_

_Her moans are getting louder now. Something tells me she's seen Puck beat off before. I start to move my hips faster and faster. I wanted to tease her some more but I really need to get off. I lean back and arch my back to give my hips a little more leverage. Mercedes' eyes are squeezed shut and her jaw is slack. Her moans are like shallow wisps of breath. I think she's as close as I am._

"_Oohhh fuck!"_

_I'm chuckling in my head; I guess I was right. Her nails dig in to my back as she cums. It doesn't take me long to follow her. I don't waste time once I'm done. As soon as the tingly feeling starts to dissipate I slide down her body and give her pussy a long slow lick. Her back arches when my tongue hits her clit. I explore her wet folds with my tongue briefly before I wrap my lips around her clit again. She takes my ponytail holder out and grips my hair making me moan against her. She moans even louder as a result. Doesn't take long after that; a few more swipes of my talented tongue has her screaming. I slink up her body and stare at her for a minute. Her arms are lazily draped around my neck as she catches her breath._

"_Enjoy that did you?" I ask._

"_Obviously," she says breathlessly._

"_Better than Puck?"_

_Come on, it's me, I have to ask._

"_Competitive much."_

"_Yes, yes I am. Now answer the question."_

_I fully admit my faults._

"_He's good … damn good. But I will admit, you got him beat."_

_I already knew that; just wanted her to admit it._

"_It could've felt better you know."_

"_How? My body still feels like its floating."_

"_If I had been inside you at the same time, you would've enjoyed it more."_

"_Then why didn't you do that?"_

_She didn't even skip a beat before asking me that. Mark this on the calendar; twice in one day Mercedes Jones has surprised me._

"_I was trying to be honorable and all that jazz; didn't want to fuck your first time up by taking without asking."_

_A few girls I know have told me the disappointing horror stories of their first times and that's never been for me. Sex is about pleasure, but it's not just taking, it's also about giving. Most guys, hell most people, don't always think about that._

"_But if you're game, I got a few toys I know you'll like."_

_Mercedes takes a small breath before she speaks again._

"_What kind of toys?"_

_That v-card is so mine.  
_***End Flashback***

Thinking about the first time I fucked Mercedes almost always gets me hot. Yup, that's right; one of my best kept secrets is I have her v-card. I'm under the heated spray of water in the shower with my fingers furiously working my clit. My toes are starting to curl and I'm trying to be quiet just in case anyone is in the locker room. Fuck, I just need a little more. That time I fucked Mercedes in the shower, that time Brittany ate me out in the balcony, that time Quinn and I were fooling around and her junk slipped out and I thought we were gonna fuck.

Shit, so close.

Why is it that thinking about Quinn gets me going so bad lately. It's not like we've fucked before. But damn it if I didn't want her to fuck me in the hallway a few minutes ago.

Oh fuck.

"Do we really have time for this right now?"

Damn it what the hell! Fuck my life I was almost there and now people are walking into the shower area.

"Kids are in class, we don't have shit else to do, and no one's looking for us. I'd say now is the perfect time. Or did your young buck wear you out already?"

People that sound a lot like Coach Roz and Coach Sylvester. Hold up, what is this the perfect time for and what young buck is Sue talking about?

"You didn't take those damn cameras down did you?" Roz asks.

"Oh I did, but there are other ways to get information at this school and I have my spies well placed." Sue answers.

And now I'm nervous about being in here but strangely curious to hear what's about to happen.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me but we're not alone." Roz points out.

Fucking hell, I was really hoping against hope that they wouldn't notice the shower running.

"Oh please, Lopez knows how to keep her mouth. Right Lopez?"

No idea how she knows it's me but I know better than to speak right now.

"See, my girls are well trained. Now if you're done making excuses I'd prefer you to strip, close your mouth and open your legs."

Whoa! What the? What? Am I seriously hearing this? Roz and Sue? I mean I knew, _I knew_, Sue liked pussy as much as dick. And I've definitely caught Roz staring at my ass on more than one occasion; but the two of them … _together_? I don't know who, but I need to tell somebody about this. I can't keep this to myself. This is like the best gossip since … fucking ever! And I really should just leave and go to class but I just heard clothes come off and another shower start and…

"Mmm suck that pussy baby."

Dios. This is not turning me on, this is not turning me on, this is not turning me on. I'm chanting in my head even as my fingers are gliding down my abdomen headed straight for my clit.

"Oooo shit, mmm."

Sue must have a serious oral technique cause Roz is very vocal. And who the fuck am I kidding, hearing girls moan always turns me on and I'm so fucking horny right now I'm tempted to go watch. Nothing but doing the act yourself beats live porn.

"Aaahhhh shiiiit!"

Yeah Sue must definitely have skill cause that didn't take Roz long at all and damn she sounds sexy when she cums. It reminds me of Mercedes.

Mmmmm shit.

Damn, it now I'm going to have to try extra hard to cum quietly.

"New toy; so that's why you're so eager."

Roz is talking in between them kissing and even that sound is pleasing to my ear right now.

"Uh huh, and it's got an attachment for me too. Pretty sure your end is bigger than other Asian's."

Other Asian's?

"You might be right, stick it in and let's find out. Tell momma how you want it."

"Bend over."

Mike? When the fuck did Roz fuck Mike? Clearly Sue's sources have now surpassed mine because that is some shit I should have heard about already. Damn I've always been curious about him too; especially after I saw him being all touchy with Mercedes this morning. And now I find out that he and Roz have boned. This had to have happened recently.

"Ooohhhhh ffuuuck."

"You like that sweet pussy being stretched don't you?"

"Mmmmm."

Really not prepared to hear Sue talk like that; even less prepared for the images her words are putting in my head. Hearing her smack Roz' ass just makes those images dirtier. The massive amount of liquid between my legs right now has nothing to do with the shower. My clit is fucking throbbing as my fingers slide over it. They're both getting louder and the things I'm seeing behind my eyelids are making my body overheat.

"Shit, give me that fucking pussy!"

"Oh fuck, harder!"

Holy shit.

I have to reach up with one of my hands and grip the top of the shower wall; my legs are starting to get weak. I'm only standing on one of them right now; the other I have braced against the cold water knob. I'm sliding three fingers in and out of my wetness; going knuckle deep every time I slide in. Every word, every moan I hear really gives me the urge to go join I mean watch them. But I don't really think I could stop right now if I tried. It's getting hard for me to breathe.

"Holy fuuuck!"

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

That does it.

"Ffuuuuck!"

I try my hardest to whisper and I hope to all the powers that be that they didn't hear me.

My leg drops back down and I remove my fingers from my core and place my hand over my abdomen. I'm still trying to catch my breath when the shower curtain gets ripped back. It surprises me but I'm too spent to really move much. I take my hand from the top of the shower stall wall and roll my shoulder a few times because it kind of hurts now. Roz and Sue just stare at me until I look up and acknowledge them.

"You know I really thought you were bolder than that Salsa Caliente."

Um … que?

"Seriously Lopez I could hear you panting from the other side of the room. Next time grow some balls."

Sue says her piece and walks away leaving me looking like a damn fish out of water with my mouth opening and closing. After a few attempts to speak with no success I clamp my mouth shut and watch wide-eyed as Roz takes two small steps and gets all in my personal space and wraps her fingers around my wrist. I'm slightly taller than her so she leans in on the tips of her toes and whispers in my ear.

"You'd be feeling a lot better if this cat had got your tongue."

She moves my hand that she has a vice grip on over her mound and my mouth goes dry. I can feel how wet she still is.

"Think about that if you happen to find yourself in this situation again."

She knocks my hand away like I'm a fly bothering her and walks out. I can't help my eyes following the switch of her hips as she leaves. Next time; do they plan on this happening again?

It's not until I'm done dressing and about to walk out of the locker room that it hits me. Sue never does anything without a reason. If they planned on that happening again, chances are they planned on me being in the shower room. But how were they even able to set that up? They couldn't have known I would be in there at that exact time. The bell ringing takes me out of my head and makes me focus a bit more. I start to make my way to AP Chemistry but my steps slow as I get closer to the door. She hasn't spotted me yet but I can see Quinn's pink head walking in to a classroom; _my_ fucking classroom. I forgot she's a damn brainiac too. But I'm tripping because this is a two hour fucking lab and I don't really want to deal with her right now. Fuck!

I walk into the room and see her talking to the teacher. She looks at me out of the corner of her eye but I don't acknowledge her because, why should I? I walk to the back of the room thankful that no one has claimed the last lab table. It's positioned at an angle so it makes a triangle with the wall and unlike the other tables it's the only one in back here. All the other tables are in rows of three. Basically nobody can see anything from the waist down if they look back at you. I know that for sure because this one time in AP Biology Mercedes was my lab partner and she got all hot and bothered about some model in a magazine and I was feeling randy myself so I ate her out while we were supposed to be watching a video about insects. Hmmm, now that I'm thinking about her again I kind of miss doing that with her. Shit I miss her doing that to me; her lips are super soft and luscious. And of course I get pulled out of my daydreams by Quinn sitting next to me.

"That seat's taken," I say without looking at her.

"Yeah, by me. I get you're still mad at me but we need to talk San; please."

Talk. I don't want to fucking talk. Urgh, fucking girls and making me feel shit.

"Okay class settle down. We're going to be working with some wicked substances this year so for the first hour of class please pay attention to the following safety videos."

Did he just say videos? Why the fuck is Quinn smirking at me?

When the lights go off and the shades get pulled down I get my answer. Just before all the noise from other students dies down she pulls my stool closer to her but a little away from the lab table.

"I'm sorry about the past couple of years," she whispers in my ear. "Can we please not fight anymore? I've missed you."

Her breath on my skin makes me shiver. And just my luck I can tell that she noticed because she's just that much more closer to me now so her lips brush against the shell of my ear with every word that comes out of her mouth.

"Just here me out okay? I'm also sorry about that shit with Mack last period. Me and Britt don't want to own you or put you on lockdown or whatever; you can see and do whatever you want with whoever you want. But, it'd be nice if sometimes you gave your attention to us as well; we don't mind sharing."

Her hand has been steadily moving up and down my thigh while she's been talking and I can't even lie and say it's not making me wet. So her and Britt don't mind 'sharing'. Hmm, the way she says it it's like doing this thing with feelings but not feelings … I … I'm pensive. But; I think that might work.

Oh dear God!

She just sucked my earlobe into her mouth and when the fuck did her fingers get into my spanks?

"I understand why you might be hesitant but um," she pauses and rubs my clit a few times, "your body's telling a different story."

I can't refute anything she just said; I want her, always have. Okay I seriously need to know what the fuck happened with her this summer because this Quinn is not the Quinn I've known in years past. I focus just enough to make sure that no one is paying attention to us and I turn my head to look at her. Those fucking green eyes; I always feel like I'm drowning in them. Before I know it her face is moving towards me and her cherry red lips are brushing against mine. That doesn't last long though. She turns her head to the side to whisper in my ear again.

"Let me make it up to you."

Before I can even respond she's kneeling in front of me, completely out of sight from anyone else if they were to look, and moving my spanks and panties out of the way. My body gets completely engulfed in flames when I feel her tongue on my clit.

To be continued…


End file.
